Not Alone
by Darrinia
Summary: La soledad persigue a Blaine y él sólo quiere huir de ella...
1. Prólogo

**N/A:** Hola a todos! Un nuevo Blam... Para inscribirlo me he inspirado en la canción de Not Alone, de Darren Criss. Si no la habéis escuchado, no tengo ni idea de a qué estáis esperando... Al igual que tampoco entendería que no hayáis escuchado Homeland de Chord Overstreet... Habrá frases de la canción que aparecerán en la historia, planeo ponerlas directamente en Inglés y luego traducirlas pero si alguien tiene algún comentario, puede decírmelo...

* * *

 _ **NOT ALONE**_

 _ **PRÓLOGO**_

Soledad, una palabra que parece perseguir a Blaine Anderson donde quiera que va. Cuando era niño, Cooper era un adolescente que lo último que quería era pasar tiempo jugando con su hermano. Sus padres siempre estaban muy ocupados trabajando por lo que tampoco pasaban mucho tiempo con él.

Años después, salió del armario. Fue un proceso muy doloroso y su mejor amigo hasta ese momento lo abandonó porque, según él, no era "normal". El resto del instituto tampoco se tomó bien la noticia y comenzó el acoso. La soledad volvía a visitarlo. Además, si a eso se le añadía la distancia que sus padres, sobretodo James, habían puesto con él tras la noticia, teníamos un adolescente de 14 años sin nadie con el que hablar y sentirse amado.

La muerte de su abuelo cuando él sólo tenía 7 años fue muy dolorosa. El padre de su madre era la persona que más exteriorizaba los sentimientos (sobretodo el amor hacia sus nietos). Dentro de una familia tan distante y fría, era poco común encontrar alguien como él.

Su llegada a Dalton produjo que esa soledad desapareciera temporalmente. Pensaba que había conseguido hacer amigos que estarían a su lado incondicionalmente. El tiempo le demostraría que sólo lo valoraban por lo que aportaba a los Warblers, o al menos, él lo sintió así cuando se marcharon dejándolo en el suelo gritando de dolor. Después habían arreglado las cosas, pero nada había vuelto a ser igual.

Por otro lado estaba Kurt. Cuando lo encontró, pensaba que la soledad se iría para siempre. Fue su primer amor y por mucho tiempo pensó que sería el único. Sin embargo, la marcha de Hummel a Nueva York y el que estuviera tan ocupado que no tuviera un segundo para escuchar sus problemas hizo que volviera a sentir esa soledad, con más intensidad. Ese era el motivo por el cual había cometido el mayor error de su vida, acostarse con Eli.

La soledad volvió pero duró poco porque otra persona entró en su vida. Sam se convirtió en su amigo fiel, su escudero, la persona que se encargó de acompañarlo en los malos momentos. Nunca pensó que podría conseguir una amistad así, por lo que era normal que esos sentimientos pronto aumentaran a algo más. Para el resto del mundo sólo había sido un crush, pero él sabía que había sido mucho más.

Con el tiempo decidió centrarse en los sentimientos más "lícitos", los que tenía hacia Kurt. Se esforzó muchísimo en volver a ver a Sam como un amigo y en volver con Hummel, tanto así que al final consiguió volver con él y comprometerse.

Con Sam viajando a Nueva York con él tras acabar el instituto, Blaine pensaba que lo tendría todo en la vida. Iba a vivir con el amor de su vida y... Bueno, con los dos amores de su vida. La soledad no volvería a su vida mientras ellos estuvieran a su lado.

Sin embargo, la carrera de modelo de Sam no era del todo satisfactoria para él, por lo que se esforzó para conseguir un papel en una serie y se mudó a Los Angeles, donde triunfaba como uno de los actores principales de una serie para adolescentes. A pesar de la fama y la distancia, intentaba hablar a menudo con Blaine, casi a diario. Aun así, el vacío que había dejado en la vida de Anderson era difícil de llenar.

Él también tenía otros amigos, la verdad era que New Directions, tanto originales como los de su año Senior, habían sido lo más parecido a una familia para él. Sin embargo, poco a poco habían dejado la ciudad. Mercedes había vivido en Nueva York un tiempo pero su carrera musical había forzado su traslado a Los Angeles, lugar al que también había ido a vivir Rachel por la serie en la que participaría. Santana y Brittany también habían ido a vivir a esa ciudad, donde la rubia trabajaba de bailarina en un conocido programa de televisión en el que bailan con famosos y la latina empezaba su carrera como actriz, de momento en papeles pequeños. Artie también había ido a esa ciudad para empezar con el rodaje de su nueva película nada más terminar su formación universitaria. Marley y Kitty habían acabado el penúltimo año en la UCLA y comenzarían el último tras el verano.

Parecía que Los Angeles se había convertido en el destino de todos sus amigos, por lo que la soledad se aproximaba. Sin embargo, teniendo a Kurt a su lado no se sentía tan intensa. Por lo menos, hasta el fatídico día en el que Hummel decidió poner fin a su relación.

Con tan sólo un amigo de NYADA, Harry, y luchando por encontrar una oportunidad para mostrar su talento, Blaine se sintió perdido y desesperado. Las semanas pasaban y todos los directores le decían que no tenía demasiada experiencia para interpretar papeles en sus obras. Tanto así que había solicitado plaza en UCLA para convertirse en profesor.

No se lo había dicho a nadie, era su pequeño secreto. Eran dos años de audiciones, porque había empezado en su último año en NYADA y no había tenido ningún éxito. Además, Harry se iba ese fin de semana a Londres porque iba a actuar en un teatro allí.

Soledad y fracaso, dos palabras, dos sentimientos que atormentaban a Blaine y que no le dejaban seguir con su vida, algo indispensable para curar su corazón roto. Cuando hay desamor, uno se apoya en el trabajo para seguir adelante. Cuando el trabajo va mal, te apoyas en tus seres queridos para alegrarte y mirar la vida con optimismo... ¿Qué haces cuando las dos cosas van mal? Anderson estaba seguro de una cosa, él iba a cambiar su vida, seguiría huyendo de la soledad, aunque nunca consiguiera librarse de ella completamente.


	2. CAPÍTULO 1: UNA DESPEDIDA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 1: UNA DESPEDIDA**_

El vuelo a Londres de Harry salía al día siguiente, por lo que Blaine y él decidieron hacer la despedida de Nueva York del primero. En secreto también era una despedida de Anderson porque esa misma mañana había llegado la carta de aceptación en la UCLA. Tenía la sensación de que había perdido cinco años de su vida, pero todo el mundo parecía confiar tanto en su talento y él deseaba tanto triunfar en la música que se dejó cegar. También era en parte por Kurt, que no le dejó intentar ser médico, tal vez si no le hubiera hecho caso, estaría a poco tiempo de convertirse en médico.

Blaine seguía sin contarle a nadie la decisión que había tomado. Sabía que sus padres le dirían "ya te lo advertimos" y que sus amigos le pedirían que no se rindiera. Pero él ya no encontraba sentido a seguir luchando por un sueño que parecía cada vez más lejano.

Harry y él entraron a un Karaoke. Sabían que sería la última vez que ellos podrían cantar juntos y pensaban disfrutarlo. Habían elegido un local que solían frecuentar porque era diferente. Además de poder cantar con música grabada de fondo como en cualquier karaoke, existía la posibilidad de utilizar el hermoso piano que allí había disponible para que cualquiera pudiera usarlo. Había personas que lo utilizaban para cantar sus propias canciones originales.

A pesar de que era una fiesta de despedida, ninguno bebía demasiado alcohol. Blaine había tenido muy malas experiencias y no quería repetir eso. Después de un rato, llegó el momento de que el moreno se subiera al escenario. Había elegido una canción muy especial para él. La había escrito en una noche que estaba solo tras su ruptura con Kurt. En principio había sido un intento de olvidarlo, pero pronto se convirtió en una declaración de su amor por su mejor amigo.

Anderson se sentó al piano, sabiendo que sólo se atrevía a tocar esa canción porque allí no había nadie que lo conociera además de Harry y que nadie podría decirle a Sam lo que había escrito.

 _SAMMY*_

 _I've seen his face_

 _I've heard his name_

 _I've lost my place and he's to blame_

 _And I can't stand it_

 _When I'm staring in his eyes_

 _And he's not looking back_

 _It ain't a big surprise_

 _I've heard music,_

 _I've heard noise_

 _I wish that he could hear his voice_

 _The way that I do_

 _When I go to sleep at night_

 _And dream my life away_

 _But he's gone when I awake_

 _Sammy, Sammy_

 _Why can't you see_

 _What you're doing to me?_

 _The way his hair falls in his eyes_

 _Makes me wonder_

 _If he'll ever see through my disguise_

 _And I'm under his spell_

 _Everything is falling_

 _But I don't know where to land_

 _And he just knows where he is_

 _But he don't know who I am_

 _Sammy, Sammy_

 _Why can't you see_

 _What you're doing to me?_

 _I see you singing on that stage_

 _You look just like an angel_

 _And all I do is pray_

 _Than maybe someday_

 _You'll hear my song_

 _And understand that all along_

 _There's something more that I'm trying to say_

 _When I say_

 _Sammy, Sammy_

 _Why can't you see_

 _What you're doing to me?_

 _What you're doing to me_

 _Sammy, Sammy_

 _Why can't you see_

 _What you're doing to me?_

 _What you're doing to me_

Harry sabía que su amigo estaba enamorado de Sam Evans y que había luchado para huir de sus sentimientos aferrándose al otro amor que conocía, el de Kurt Hummel. A él le dolía que no hubiera intentado buscar otra persona, alguien que le respetara, amara y le ayudara a olvidar todo lo que sentía por esas dos personas.

Tal vez por eso le costaba un poco marcharse de Nueva York, sabía que el moreno se quedaba solo y no podía permitirse que eso lo hundiera más de lo necesario. Blaine llegó a su lado y se sentó para coger su cerveza y beber más de la mitad de un solo trago.

‒No esperaba que confesaras públicamente lo que sientes por Sam.

‒Él nunca se va a enterar por lo que no tiene importancia.

‒Disculpa. ‒Un hombre de aproximadamente 50 años, pero con una imagen muy cuidada, se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa‒. Mi nombre es Mario Gomez, soy productor musical. ¿La canción que has cantado es tuya?

–Sí, la he compuesto yo. –El ojimiel confesó sonrojado.

–Me ha gustado mucho, ¿has pensado alguna vez en dedicarte a la música? –El mayor preguntó sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento.

–Yo… Sí, bueno… Me matriculé en NYADA para dedicarme a la música, ya sea en el teatro o en un escenario diferente. –Anderson sintió como si sus piernas temblaran. Nunca se había imaginado a sí mismo frente a un productor musical.

–Yo trabajo en Los Angeles, pero he venido con mi familia a hacer algo de turismo. ¿Podrías ir a mi despacho la semana que viene para hablar conmigo? Me gustaría hacerte una prueba, que me muestres si tienes alguna canción más por si me interesaría lanzar tu primer álbum… Te aconsejo que busques un manager, aunque si no lo encuentras y acabamos produciendo tu disco, buscaríamos a alguien de confianza. –El hombre se marchó después de darle una tarjeta a Blaine y Harry palmeó su espalda entusiasmado.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Harry ayudó a Blaine a conseguir un billete de avión para ir a Los Angeles. No tenía sentido que siguiera en Nueva York cuando parecía que su futuro estaba en la costa oeste. Hablaron con su casero y llegaron a un acuerdo para rescindir el contrato de alquiler antes de despedirse.

Una vez estuvo solo, el moreno comenzó a preparar todas sus maletas y llamar a Cooper. Era el momento de sincerarse con alguien. Tal vez lo normal fuera que lo hiciera con Sam, pero necesitaba que alguien escuchara la historia completa, incluso que Evans era la fuente de inspiración de la canción que había cantado.

Tal vez eso era lo que más miedo le daba, si al final acababa grabando un álbum e incluía esa canción, todos sabrían que seguía enamorado del rubio con cuerpo de Dios Griego que era su mejor amigo.

–No necesariamente. –Cooper explicó–. Puedes decir que compusiste esa canción cuando estabas en el último año de instituto y que cuando le llevaste las partituras de tus canciones a tu productor, le gustó tanto que quiso incluirlo en el disco. Puedes alegar que la tenías tan olvidada que no la sacaste de tu carpeta. De otra manera, no habrías accedido a mostrarla porque es algo personal y ya olvidado.

–Esa es una gran idea, la verdad. Es una gran oportunidad y no quiero perderla porque me avergüenza el tema que trata la canción que les ha gustado. –El menor suspiró aliviado porque ya tenía una excusa.

–Nunca dejes que algo te retenga, Blaine. Has nacido para subirte a un escenario. Está bien que tengas un plan B, pero tú eres más grande que todo esto. Por suerte, tienes tres meses para decidir si quieres ser profesor y prepararte en la Universidad para ello o quieres luchar para cumplir tus sueños. Decidas lo que decidas, tu sitio está aquí, en Los Angeles, con tus amigos y las personas que te aman.

–Te prometo que seguiré tu consejo. Tan pronto consiga un vuelo te aviso. No es necesario que vayas a buscarme, puedo buscar el metro o un taxi.

Los hermanos se despidieron sabiendo que la próxima vez que hablarían sería en persona. Tenían muchas ganas de verse porque ya habían arreglado todas sus diferencias y se amaban como buenos hermanos.

* * *

 _* La canción original se titula Sami, de Darren Criss, pero la he cambiado un poquito para que se la dedique a Sam. Creo que no me he dejado ningún artículo o Sami por cambiar, pero puede ser. Si no habéis escuchado la canción, no sé a qué estáis esperando._

 _** Sé que esta historia hace referencia a otra canción de Darren Criss, Not Alone, pero pronto comprenderéis el motivo._


	3. CAPÍTULO 2: WELCOME TO LA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 2: WELCOME TO LA**_

Blaine recogió el equipaje en el aeropuerto y salió de la zona de recogida de maletas del aeropuerto. Cooper le había ayudado a organizar todo su viaje e incluso le había comprado el billete. Lo único que había conseguido el menor de los hermanos era que no fuera a buscarlo y lo dejara ir en taxi hasta la casa.

Nada más pasar por una gran puerta, se encontró a muchas personas que esperaban la salida de sus familiares. Lo que más le sorprendió fue un chico alto, rubio, con unos ojos verdes de lo más hermosos y que mostraba un enorme cartel en el que había escrito "Blaine Anderson" y en el que había un dibujo de Ironman y Captain America dándose un beso muy dulce. El moreno sabía quién lo había dibujado. Los dos amigos sonrieron antes de correr a los brazos del otro y darse un abrazo que se ganó muchas miradas, aunque muy pocas fueron despectivas. El rubio levantó del suelo al otro y dio varias vueltas sobre sí mismo.

Cuando Blaine sintió sus pies otra vez en el suelo, miró al otro con la sonrisa más sincera que había tenido en los últimos meses.

–¿Qué haces aquí? Le dije a Cooper que yo me encargaba de todo. –El moreno comentó.

–Bueno… Si olvidamos por un momento lo ofendido que me siento porque no me dijiste que venías a Los Angeles… Eres mi mejor amigo y no iba a dejarte solo. –Sam explicó con tranquilidad.

–Lo siento, estoy tan perdido ahora mismo que no quería decirte que iba a venir por si cambiaba de opinión a última hora. –El ojimiel parecía avergonzado.

–¿Cambiar de opinión? –El rubio lo miró como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza. –Grabar un disco es algo grande, es una oportunidad que no puedes rechazar. Si no sale, no pasa nada, pero al menos debes intentarlo.

–¿Qué más te ha dicho Cooper? –Anderson tenía miedo porque tal vez su hermano había contado algo que no debía.

–No mucho, la verdad. Sólo que está muy orgulloso de ti y que espera que pronto seas más famoso que él.

Los dos amigos fueron hasta el coche de Evans y éste arrancó. Media hora más tarde, llegaron a un bloque de edificios que no le resultaba muy familiar. Subieron hasta el ático y entraron con la llave que Sam llevaba. Blaine tardó muy poco en darse cuenta de que ése no era el apartamento de su hermano.

–¿Qué hacemos aquí? –El moreno preguntó.

–Cooper me contó que te ibas a quedar unos días con él, pero pensé que sería mejor que vinieras conmigo. Aquí no hay prisa, este lugar es demasiado grande para mí, y me encantará volver a vivir contigo. –El rubio parecía tan emocionado que el otro no se pudo resistir.

Después de organizar todo, se sentaron en el sofá a descansar. Al principio estaban en silencio, prestando atención a la televisión, donde se veía un partido de baloncesto.

–Por cierto… Todos están emocionados porque vas a venir y no los he podido detener… Esta noche vendrán a verte y celebrar tu llegada. –El ojiverde se sonrojó un poco.

–Me parece bien, me encantará verlos a todos. –Anderson reconoció y se alegró de tener unos amigos tan increíbles.

–No quiero que te confundas, vas a tener mucha presión. Todos están muy molestos con lo que… ya sabes quién hizo y… bueno, quieren apoyarte. Además, Tina tiene la obsesión de que te sientes solo por lo que quiere ayudar.

Evans no sabía que la asiática tenía razón y que durante las últimas semanas había experimentado demasiada soledad. A pesar de todo, seguía sintiéndola y temía que sería una sensación difícil de olvidar. Sólo podía esperar que sus amigos se ocuparan de que la olvidara porque él jamás podría acostumbrarse.

* * *

Esa misma noche, Brittany y Santana llegaron juntas. La rubia se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo con una sonrisa. La latina sonrió porque le encantaba ver tan feliz a su esposa. Después fue Rachel la que llegó y abrazó con fuerza al otro. A pesar de todo, Tina fue la que más tardó en soltarlo porque era la que más había echado de menos a Blaine.

–No me puedo creer, me alegra tanto que estés aquí… Y que sea porque vas a grabar un disco… –La joven se limpió una lágrima.

–Todavía no es seguro que vaya a grabar un álbum, de momento van a hacerme una entrevista y escuchar algunas de mis canciones. –El joven intentó quitarle importancia a la situación.

–Bling-Bling, sólo es cuestión de tiempo, creemos en ti.

Artie y Kitty llegaron poco después y hasta la rubia abrazó al recién llegado a Los Angeles. Mercedes y Marley llegaron a la vez y se mostraron muy felices por estar con su amigo de nuevo.

Pidieron unas pizzas y rápidamente comenzaron a hablar de lo que había pasado en sus vidas. Sin embargo, las risas y el buen ambiente cambiaron cuando el nombre de Kurt surgió en la conversación.

–Lo siento. –Mercedes se disculpó porque en ningún momento había querido hacerle daño.

–Está bien. Es vuestro amigo y no tenéis que sacarlo de vuestras vidas porque me haya dejado. –Blaine intentó estar tranquilo.

–Alto ahí, pequeño Hobbit. Porcelana y yo no hablamos desde que dejé Nueva York y lo mismo podría decirse por los demás… Bueno, excepto por Marley y Kitty, creo que ellas jamás han hablado con Hummel. Sin embargo, a pesar de la distancia, tú te has esforzado en mantenerte en contacto con nosotros tanto por teléfono, redes sociales… Nosotros elegimos bando mucho antes de que tú decidieras venir aquí a vivir. –Santana se mostró tajante.

–No teníais que hacerlo… –Anderson estaba sonrojado.

–Pero queremos. El único motivo por el que quisiera mantener el contacto con él será para ver su cara cuando tengas tu primer número 1 o tu primer Grammy. –Kitty puso una sonrisa un tanto malévola.

–Eso también quiero verlo yo. –Lopez añadió.

–¿Por qué todos dais por supuesto que voy a triunfar? –Blaine estaba confundido.

–Porque eres el que más talento tiene de todos. –Artie afirmó sin la más mínima duda y todos asintieron.

A pesar de que sabían que no lo habían convencido, decidieron cambiar de tema porque no iban a permitir que Kurt o las inseguridades de Anderson estropearan una noche que estaba siendo maravillosa y, sin que el ojimiel lo supiera, ellos esperaban convencerlo para que se quedara. No querían que volviera a Nueva York para vivir solo, sin amigos y personas que se preocupasen de él.

Pero sobretodo, deseaban que triunfara y encontrara su lugar, porque se lo merecía, porque en algún momento tenía que terminar su sufrimiento… Porque en algún momento él tenía que triunfar. Y ellos estarían a su lado porque sabían que

 _*It don't matter what'll come to be_

 _Our love is all we need to make it through*_

 _*Ya no importa lo que se avecine_

 _Nuestro amor es todo lo que necesitamos para enfrentarlo*_

* * *

 **N/A:** Es evidente que el amor al que me refiero en la frase de la canción es el de amistad, pero quiero aclararlo por si alguien tiene alguna duda.


	4. CAPÍTULO 3: LA PRUEBA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 3: LA PRUEBA**_

Blaine estaba esperando en una sala. Le habían dicho que en unos minutos se reunirían con él algunos de los productores de la compañía para escucharlo cantar. Allí había un hermoso piano y él se sintió atraído hacia él, recordando la "discusión" que había tenido con Sam horas antes.

 _Flashback_

 _–Vamos Blaine, sólo es una guitarra, no muerde. –Sam sonrió a su amigo. Le había dejado su guitarra para que ensayara, pero parecía que su amigo no estaba cómodo._

 _–Es tu guitarra… Sé que es especial para ti y no quiero… –El moreno intentó explicar, pero su amigo no le dejó seguir._

 _–Y será aún más especial si con ella consigues tu primer contrato discográfico. –El rubio sonrió orgulloso._

 _Fin del Flashback_

Como no se atrevía a tocar ese piano, decidió sacar la guitarra. Comenzó a tocar acordes al azar y, sin darse cuenta, acabó tocando una canción que todavía estaba sin terminar. Tenía la melodía, pero aún no había encontrado la letra perfecta para acompañar esos acordes.

Estaba tan ensimismado en la música que no se dio cuenta que el señor Gomez había entrado acompañado de dos mujeres de unos 50 años pero que seguramente eran más atractivas que cuando tenían 20. La mujer rubia sonrió, mientras que la pelirroja se quedó mirándolo ensimismado. Mario se alegró de la reacción de sus compañeras, eso significaba que ellas veían lo mismo que él en ese joven talentoso.

Cuando la canción acabó, los tres aplaudieron, por lo que Blaine levantó la mirada. Al ver a los tres, el joven se ruborizó y dejó la guitarra a su lado.

–Lo siento. –El moreno se disculpó.

–Yo no lo siento… Esa canción es preciosa… ¿Tiene letra? –La rubia comentó. –Lo que sí siento es no haberme presentado, soy Jess McBane y ella es Blair Yates. Soy publicista y ellas es representante de artistas, la hemos llamado porque nos dijiste que no tienes manager y siempre que hemos trabajado con ella ha sido muy agradable. A Mario, nuestro productor musical, ya lo conoces.

Después de las presentaciones y de estrecharse la mano, le pidieron que tocara algo, tanto al piano como con la guitarra. Le había costado mucho elegir las canciones porque no quería exponer sus sentimientos por Sam, pero había encontrado varias que eran canciones de amor tan genéricas que nadie podría identificarlas con sus sentimientos.

Acabó tocando Sammy con la esperanza de que, si lo elegían, Evans pensara que la había escrito en la adolescencia y que estaba entre sus canciones cuando había hecho la prueba.

–Creo que tengo un nuevo cliente. No me importa si vosotros le producís el disco o no… –Blair miró el curriculum que les había dado Anderson. –Es exactamente lo que estaba buscando. ¿Tienes una maqueta? ¿Te han hecho un book?

–No. –Blaine no se podia creer lo que estaba escuchando. Una manager encontraba su música lo suficientemente interesante como para querer trabajar con él.

–Tampoco los necesita, va a trabajar con nosotros… Si él quiere, claro. –Jess comentó con una sonrisa. El moreno iba a decir que sí cuando la pelirroja lo interrumpió.

–Primero tendremos que leer el contrato y luego veremos si nos interesa.

* * *

Blaine llegó a casa de Sam y dejó la guitarra en su sitio. Escuchó que su amigo estaba en la ducha por lo que decidió esperar a que saliera para darle la noticia. Como agradecimiento por todo lo que había hecho por él, decidió preparar la cena. En esa tarea lo encontró Evans cuando salió. Llevaba la toalla anudada a la cintura y su pelo estaba mojado, haciendo que cayeran pequeñas gotas por la espalda y pecho del rubio.

–Huele delicioso. –Sam comentó mientras apoyaba su barbilla en el hombro del otro. Era un gesto más, eran demasiado cariñosos, pero ninguno de los dos cuestionaba la necesidad de contacto que sentían.

–Es para agradecerte que me dejaras quedarme, sé que debería ayudar con los gastos, pero lo haré tan pronto como pueda… Además, comprendo que si decidiste vivir solo es por algo… –El moreno comentó, dejando que la cercanía de su amigo lo relajara. Sabía que no debía sentirse así, pero no podía evitarlo.

–No tienes que agradecerme nada… Me encanta que compartamos apartamento… Si vivía solo era porque tú estabas en Nueva York. No quiero que te vayas… Y sobre los gastos, ya veremos qué pasa en el futuro. –El rubio comentó mientras se separaba de su amigo para sentarse en la encimera para verlo cocinar. –Por cierto… ¿Qué tal la entrevista? ¿Vas a ser la nueva sensación de la música?

–Voy a grabar un disco, de momento eso es lo único seguro. –El ojimiel respondió algo cohibido, le sorprendía que tuvieran tanta fe en él.

–Sólo necesitabas la oportunidad… ¡Hay que llamar a Tina! ¡Y a mis padres! ¿Te importa que se lo diga? ¿Has llamado a Cooper?

La emoción de Evans era contagiosa y antes de que Anderson pudiera decir nada, su mejor amigo estaba hablando con Tina para planear una gran celebración. Y en ese momento encontró cuatro versos para su canción, sólo al ver la sonrisa del otro.

 _Now I know it ain't easy_

 _But it ain't hard trying_

 _Every time I see you smiling_

 _And I feel you so close to me*_

* * *

Después de cenar, Blaine y Sam se quedaron viendo la televisión. Al final, el moreno se durmió, cansado por el día tan intenso que había tenido. Sin quererlo, se quedó dormido en los brazos de su amigo, totalmente relajado. Confiaba tanto en él que no le importaba ese contacto, algo que con los demás no se producía.

El rubio miró el rostro angelical del otro y sintió algo en su corazón. No era capaz de explicarlo, llevaba tiempo pasándole, pero no lo comprendía. Durante los últimos años había experimentado muchos cambios en lo que sentía hacia su amigo. Había momentos en los que dudaba de si estaba enamorado, pero pronto descartaba esos sentimientos porque él era heterosexual, no podía enamorarse de su mejor amigo.

Sin embargo, en momentos como ese, tenía muchas dudas. Se distrajo viendo esas largas pestañas descansando sobre esas mejillas y esos labios ligeramente separados... Una urgencia de besarlo llenó su cuerpo y supo que tenía que hacer algo para remediarlo.

–Blaine, te has dormido… Vamos a la cama, descansarás mejor. –Evans susurró y ayudó a un adormilado Anderson a llegar a su habitación.

Cuando Sam se metió a su cama suspiró, había estado muy cerca de poner en riesgo su amistad por una tontería. Estaba seguro de que pronto conocería a una chica y se daría cuenta de que esos sentimientos que tenía no eran más que soledad y un gran cariño.

* * *

 _*Parte de la canción Not Alone de Darren Criss_


	5. CAPÍTULO 4: LA SELECCIÓN DE CANCIONES

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 4: LA SELECCIÓN DE CANCIONES**_

Blaine tuvo varias reuniones con su manager y con los productores para llegar a crear la lista de canciones que serían parte de su primer disco. Le habían comentado que primero lanzaría un single y realizaría varios conciertos en pequeños locales de Los Angeles y Nueva York para comenzar a crear expectación.

Uno de los principales problemas era Sammy. El señor Gomez quería que se incluyera, pero McBane lo veía algo peligroso porque era una declaración pública de la homosexualidad de Blaine.

–¿Acaso le has preguntado lo que quiere hacer? Puede que no quiera que su sexualidad sea expuesta públicamente o que quiera esperar a confesarlo. –Jess estaba molesta. –No quiero que finja que es heterosexual, jamás se lo he pedido a ninguno de nuestros músicos y no se lo pediré a Blaine, tengo unos principios que jamás voy a olvidar. Creo que Sammy debería esperar para un segundo o tercer disco, cuando él haya decidido que quiere que su homosexualidad sea pública… Esa canción lo va a sacar del armario.

–Esa canción es muy buena, es de las mejores que tenemos y no quiero prescindir de ella así… Blaine… ¿Tú qué opinas? –Mario miró a Anderson.

El joven se quedó pensando un momento. Si al señor Gomez le gustaba tanto esa canción sería por algo y podía suponer su primer gran éxito. Tal vez podía ser su billete a cumplir sus sueños, a conseguir algo que ha ansiado desde que tenía conciencia… A ser, por una vez, tan bueno como su hermano.

Por otro lado, suponía exponer ante el mundo su sexualidad y su enamoramiento hacia Sam. A él realmente no le importaba que se supiera que es gay, él no tenía que esconder eso. Llevaba desde los 14 años fuera del armario y no pensaba volver a él… Pero tampoco quería hacer una declaración tan pública…

Además, estaba el hecho de que esa canción era una clara declaración de amor a Sam, algo que a esas alturas no podía permitirse. Una cosa era que Evans supiera que había tenido un crush en su año Senior y otra que supiera que eso había acabado en un amor difícil de superar.

–¿Tengo que decidir ya o puedo pensármelo? –Blaine acabó preguntando.

–Te damos una semana para que lo decidas. –Jess respondió comprensiva.

* * *

Blaine estaba en el salón mirando dos partituras, una de Sammy y la otra de la canción que acabaría en el disco si él no quería salir del armario tan pronto. Estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que su mejor amigo llegaba a casa hasta que sintió que se sentaba a su lado.

–¿Va todo bien? –El rubio preguntó preocupado.

–Sí… Es sólo… Tenemos una duda a la hora de elegir las canciones para mi primer álbum… Todo depende de si quiero hacer pública mi sexualidad ya o prefiero esperar… –Él confesó.

–B… Tú nunca has estado en el armario… Ese no puede ser el motivo por el que tenéis ese problema. –El ojiverde lo miró intrigado.

–Esa canción tiene un significado… –Anderson no se atrevía a contarle nada más.

–Ahora lo entiendo… No quieres incluir una canción de amor hacia Kurt, ¿verdad? No lo hagas, seguro que la otra opción es tan buena como esa. –Evans aclaró.

–No está dedicada a Kurt… –Blaine se sonrojó, decidió que tenía que ser sincero, al menos lo más sincero posible. –Habla de mis sentimientos hacia ti… La compuse hace tiempo…

–Oh. –Sam no sabía qué decir… Jamás se había imaginado que alguien pudiera componer una canción pensando en él. –¿Puedo escucharla?

El moreno, algo tímido, cogió la guitarra y comenzó a cantar. Los ojos color verde lo miraban con tranquilidad y la sonrisa del rubio iba aumentando con el paso del tiempo, algo que parecía tranquilizar a su amigo.

Cuando la canción terminó, Evans rodeó al otro con sus brazos, dándole uno de los abrazos más intensos que habían intercambiado en mucho tiempo.

–Fue más que un crush, ¿verdad? –Sam preguntó sin soltarlo.

–Sí. –Anderson se sintió cómodo al reconocerlo. No podía explicar por qué, pero sentía que no iba a ser rechazado por eso.

–No sabes cuánto me alegro de que lo hayas superado… No me gusta pensar que sufres por mi culpa. –El rubio susurró, sin saber que eso incomodó a su mejor amigo porque eso no era del todo cierto.

* * *

Mientras Sam trabajaba, Tina y Blaine decidieron salir a hacer algo de turismo. El chico no había estado nunca antes en Los Angeles y quería visitar algunos lugares muy populares. Los dos amigos pasaron un gran rato y decidieron sentarse en una cafetería a tomar algo. Ahí el chico decidió contarle lo que había pasado con la canción que le había conseguido la oportunidad de su vida.

–¿Tu disco va a tener una declaración de amor a Sam tan explícita? –La joven se sorprendió.

–Les ha encantado esa canción. –El ojimiel se encogió de hombros.

–B… Al menos dime que ya no sientes eso por Sam.

Anderson desvió la mirada, sabiendo que no podría mentirle a su amiga. No quería que ella se enterara, sabía que era un estúpido por tener esos sentimientos después de tanto tiempo y sabiendo que no había ninguna posibilidad de ser correspondido.

–He intentado superarlo pero… No puedo. –Blaine acabó confesando.

* * *

Blaine llegó a casa después de una reunión con los productores. Habían llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería sacar unas canciones a la venta en formato digital y, si todo iba según lo previsto, acabarían sacando el formato físico. Eso significaba que Sammy sólo sería publicada en caso de que llegaran a ese punto, ya que las canciones elegidas para comenzar eran otras. Eso relajó bastante al cantante, puesto que se ahorraría muchas explicaciones, al menos al principio.

A pesar de que ya había cerrado la lista de canciones, decidió componer un poco. Cogió prestada la guitarra de Sam, que le había asegurado que podía usarla siempre que quisiera, y se puso a tocar. Todavía tenía esa canción sin terminar, esa melodía a la que todavía no había puesto letra.

Comenzó a pensar en lo solo que se sentía a pesar de que en Los Angeles tenía a sus amigos. Todavía sentía que él estaba lejos, que su vida no terminaba de encajar. No sabía por qué, pero seguía sin encontrar su lugar.

Así lo encontró Sam y lo miró con tristeza. Después de mucho esfuerzo, consiguió que le contara lo que sentía. El rubio lo miró desesperado porque no entendía que se sintiera así.

– _B, you're not alone 'cause you're here with me_ * –Evans susurró con dulzura mientras abrazaba a su amigo. Sin embargo, lo último que esperaba era que Blaine se separara de él rápidamente para coger la guitarra. Empezó a tocar unos acordes correspondientes a la canción con la que estaba trabajando. Sam lo observaba intrigado hasta que escuchó que el moreno incorporaba la frase que acababa de decir en la canción y luego la apuntaba en la partitura que tenía frente a él. –Me gusta, queda bien.

–Gracias, si ti no la habría conseguido.

Los dos amigos se sonrieron y decidieron salir a dar un paseo, esperando volver a la normalidad y que Anderson se acostumbrara cuanto antes a la ciudad y a la nueva rutina que tenían.

* * *

* _B, no estás solo porque estás aquí conmigo_. Sobra decir que es una frase de la canción Not Alone de Darren Criss...


	6. CAPÍTULO 5: COMPLICACIONES

**N/A:** Siento muchísimo no haber actualizado la semana pasada. Unos asuntos personales me tuvieron muy ocupada y me fue imposible escribir... Pero anuncio que he vuelto a lo de siempre...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 5: COMPLICACIONES**_

Poco a poco, Blaine se iba acostumbrando a tener cerca a sus amigos. Los Angeles era tan diferente a Nueva York en todos los aspectos y se encontraba mucho mejor allí. Además, vivir con Sam y ver todos los días a Cooper y Tina era un plus que le permitía ser feliz.

Sin embargo, sabía que algo estropearía su felicidad y estaba inquieto. No era "normal" que las cosas le salieran tan bien. Por eso no se sorprendió cuando, después de grabar cinco canciones, el productor dijera que, por motivos económicos, paraban la grabación.

–No es una cancelación. –El señor Gomez explicó. –Vamos a sacar estas canciones a la venta online y vamos a conseguirte varios conciertos para promocionarte. Esperamos conseguir dinero para volver al estudio y terminar las canciones que nos quedan.

–Eso suena a una cancelación para mí. –Blair estaba muy molesta.

–No lo cancelamos, sólo vamos a posponer la grabación y vamos a intentar mostrar el talento de Blaine. El departamento contable nos ha llamado la atención y nos ha pedido que disminuyamos los gastos. Es sólo temporal. –El hombre aclaró con tranquilidad.

–¿Al menos habrá rodaje de videoclip para promocionar sus canciones? –Ella insistió. Había visto en Anderson un gran talento y se oponía a cruzarse de brazos. Quería que el chico triunfara, algo que beneficiaría a todos.

–Tan pronto como tengamos presupuesto. –Mario prometió.

–¿Y eso será…? –La mujer movió el brazo invitando a que el otro hablara.

–En unos seis meses. –El productor notó que la otra se enfadaba aún más. –Sé que no es lo que quieres escuchar, pero puedo prometerte que en menos de un año tendremos el disco completo, sólo es cuestión de esperar.

–¿Esperar? ¿Y qué se supone que va a hacer Blaine mientras? ¿Lo has traído desde Nueva York para que tuviera una oportunidad y ahora pretendes dejarlo tirado? ¡Lo ha dejado todo!

Anderson agachó la cabeza. No era cierto que hubiera dejado algo en Nueva York, pero había aprendido que en estas cuestiones debía dejar que su representante luchara sus batallas. Al final, no llegaron a ningún acuerdo, salvo que, si ellos hacían el videoclip, se les rembolsaría el dinero gastado conforme se produjeran las ventas de las canciones.

Blaine se marchó con una copia de las canciones que ya habían sido grabadas y que en dos semanas estarían a la venta en los portales más importantes de venta de música online. Sabía que no era suficiente y que probablemente su carrera como cantante acabaría antes incluso de empezar.

Lo peor era que esa noche habían quedado todos, incluido su hermano, para cenar en casa de Brittany y Santana. Tina y Sam notarían que no estaba contento y le preguntarían. Tal vez ellos aceptaran las evasivas, pero la latina no iba a dejarlo marchar tan fácil.

Además, iba tarde y sabía que sería el último en llegar, por lo que sería el centro de atención, aunque quisiera evitarlo. Por eso notaba sus manos sudadas y su corazón acelerado cuando llamó al timbre y mientras esperaba que le abrieran la puerta.

–Blainey-Boo… –Brittany lo abrazó nada más abrir. En esas semanas había adquirido el mismo hábito que Tina para ponerle apodos cursis. La rubia y él estaban más unidos de lo que habían estado nunca y él estaba encantado de descubrir la dulzura y lealtad de una gran amiga como ella.

–Hola Britt-Britt, siento el retraso.

–No digas tonterías. Estabas trabajando en el disco que te hará famoso… Eso te da permiso para llegar tarde siempre que lo necesites. –Ella sonrió encantada mientras los dos entraban al salón.

–En cuanto a eso… Tengo algo que contaros. – El chico comentó avergonzado.

–¡Ya tienes fecha de lanzamiento! –Tina preguntó emocionada porque había escuchado el final de la conversación.

–No… Bueno, algo así… Tengo fecha para el lanzamiento de las canciones que he grabado en plataformas online. Veréis… –Blaine procedió a contarles lo que había pasado y la discusión entre su productor y su manager.

–Acepto. –Artie dijo nada más escuchar al otro decir que no tenían presupuesto ni para el videoclip salvo que lo pagaran ellos.

–¿Qué es lo que aceptas? –El menor de los Anderson preguntó sorprendido.

–Blaine… Tienes un amigo director de cine, un hermano, un mejor amigo actores, una amiga actriz y una amiga bailarina… ¿De verdad no has pensado en que participemos en el proyecto? No necesitamos cobrar… Aunque le exigiremos a tu productora que nos pague a la larga, vosotros no tendréis que pagar. –Abrams sonrió de manera cómplice.

–No quiero poneros en un compromiso…

–Llama a tu manager, buscaremos la forma de que Blaine Anderson tenga el mejor videoclip de la historia. –Santana ordenó, sabiendo que, si no se mostraba así, su amigo acabaría rechazando esa ayuda que tanto necesitaba.

–¡Va a ser el mejor videoclip de la historia! –Cooper levantó sus brazos para celebrar que su hermano tendría todo el apoyo que necesitara para su primer disco.

–Gracias chicos.

Cuando Blaine llamó a Blair, ésta se mostró reticente. Por un lado, pensaba que necesitaba un videoclip para promocionar su canción, pero, por otro lado, creía que no le beneficiaría que unos amigos nada profesionales le ayudaran en eso. Sin embargo, en cuanto el chico le dio los nombres de sus amigos, rápidamente aceptó.

Por su lado, Artie realizó varias llamadas. A pesar de que ellos participasen en el proyecto, necesitaban cámaras y un estudio. Tenía pensado rodar un domingo en los estudios en los que estaba trabajando, pero necesitaba permiso. Además, tenía que encontrar una solución porque no tendrían decorado y necesitaba escuchar la canción para saber cómo enfocar la historia. Por suerte, Blaine estaba en condiciones para ayudarle con eso y, además de la canción, le facilitó la partitura y la letra para que pudiera comenzar cuanto antes.

Lo que el ojimiel no esperaba era que esa cena se transformara en una reunión para buscar ideas y planificar el videoclip. A mitad de la velada llegó Jean, un técnico en efectos especiales amigo de Artie, que había accedido a ayudar y que les había propuesto que rodaran todo el videoclip en un croma para luego añadir digitalmente todos los elementos. De esa manera, no tenían que utilizar decorados de la película ni pagar por una localización teniendo acceso gratis a esos estudios.

Brittany comenzó a proponer coreografías para que ella y Blaine pudieran bailar e incluso Cooper y Sam se animaron a intentarlo junto a Santana y Rachel. Tina, Mercedes, Marley y Kitty los observaban para aconsejarles y comentar si algo se veía mal desde fuera.

Cuando consideraron que era suficiente, todos se sentaron y comenzaron a charlar animadamente. El menor de los Anderson miró a todos con una sonrisa. Sabía que tenía los mejores amigos del universo, pero jamás esperaba que fueran capaces de hacer algo tan grande por él. Si conseguía triunfar en la música, sería gracias a ellos y él mismo se encargaría de que ninguno lo olvidara nunca.

Lo que él no sabía, era que para todos ellos era suficiente con verlo sonreír como lo hacía en ese momento. Tal vez era la mayor sonrisa que todos le habían visto desde que llegara a Los Angeles. Sabían que estaba olvidando ese estado depresivo y solitario en el que había llegado a California y estaba volviendo a ser esa persona extremadamente positiva y alegre que ellos recordaban.


	7. CAPÍTULO 6: VISITA INESPERADA

**N/A:** No tenía pensado que esto sucediera tan pronto pero... La inspiración (y un comentario) me ha hecho adelantarlo...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 6: VISITA INESPERADA**_

Todos estaban muy ocupados con el videoclip cuando Mercedes recibió una llamada de Kurt anunciando que iría a hacerle una visita. Ella estaba encantada, a pesar de todo él seguía siendo su mejor amigo, pero después de ver lo mal que estaba Blaine cuando había llegado a Los Angeles, temía que su presencia afectara al cantante.

Sin embargo, nada pudo hacer y, antes de lo que esperaba, recibió a su invitado en su casa. Después de comentar varias cosas, ella le explicó que tenía que ir a un recado. A ella y Tina les habían encargado que eligieran el vestuario. Cuando Hummel se enteró de que iba a ver tiendas con Cohen-Chang, insistió en acompañarlas, aunque él no sabía qué tipo de compras tenían que hacer.

Tina no se mostró nada feliz al ver a Kurt y no se molestó en disimularlo. Su situación era muy diferente porque su mejor amigo era Blaine y, aunque mientras Hummel había ido al McKinley se habían llevado bien, nunca habían sido muy íntimos.

Entraron en la primera tienda, una con ropa sólo de mujeres. Buscaban ropa para Brittany, Santana y Rachel, que en ese momento se encontraban ensayando la coreografía. Todo tenía que ser perfecto, porque un buen videoclip podía ser un gran escaparate para su carrera.

–Este es genial para Brittany, el color realzará sus ojos y la falda se moverá con el baile. –Tina exclamó nada más ver un vestido azul que era un body con una falda de tul que se movía con bastante facilidad.

–Hay una versión en rojo… ¿Crees que Santana querrá llevar algo así? –Mercedes comentó mientras miraba el vestido en ese color.

–Voy a preguntar si tienen en otro color para Rachel. De esa manera, las tres llevarán el mismo vestido, pero diferenciadas. –La asiática añadió.

–Si no, Rachel también puede llevar el rojo. Brittany será la protagonista junto a Blaine. –La otra aclaró antes de que se marchara.

–¿De qué estáis hablando? –Kurt preguntó ya que hasta ese momento sólo había visto lo que hacían sus amigas.

–Te lo contaré porque te acabarás enterando igualmente. Blaine vino a Los Angeles porque iba a grabar un disco, pero unos problemas económicos han hecho que de momento sólo haya grabado unas canciones que pronto saldrán a la venta. No tiene presupuesto para el videoclip y nosotros nos hemos ofrecido para ayudar. –Jones explicó.

* * *

Como era de esperar, Kurt acudió a la cena que habían organizado para reunirse esa misma noche. Tina había avisado a Blaine y en el fondo esperaba que éste no iba a dejar que su ex le quitara también el pasar una velada con las personas que tanto le estaban ayudando.

Santana arrugó la nariz como si estuviera oliendo algo desagradable al ver a Hummel entrar como si fuera el dueño de todo. Sam pasó su brazo por los hombros de Blaine de manera protectora. No sabía en qué punto estaba su mejor amigo, pero no iba a dejar que nada lo hundiese en la tristeza otra vez. Cooper, que se había convertido en un fijo en esas reuniones, acarició la pierna de su hermano para mostrarle su apoyo.

Kurt notaba el pequeño rechazo, pero intentó disimular. Sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de que todos estaban haciendo a su ex el protagonista de la noche, él decidió llamar la atención. Estaban hablando del rodaje del vídeo y él encontró la manera de intervenir.

–Mi novio, Peter, tiene un papel en una serie de televisión. Es actor profesional y tiene muchísimos fans… Tal vez podría hablar con él para que te ayude. –Hummel ofreció con una sonrisa. No es que no le gustase que Blaine triunfara, pero no le gustaba que siempre le eclipsara.

–Ni en tus mejores sueños. –Cooper comentó de mal humor.

–¿Perdona? Tú novio tiene un papel en una serie, pero… ¿Ha llegado a decir una frase? –Santana preguntó con malicia, su sonrisa mostraba que sabía de lo que hablaba.

–Tiene muchos fans y seguro que si participa en el vídeo… –Intentó explicar, pero la latina no iba a permitírselo.

–Yo tengo más fans que él… Y no entro en los que tienen Sam y Cooper…

–Chicos… Os agradezco que luchéis por mí… Sin embargo, me encargo yo… Kurt, estoy muy contento por que hayas encontrado un novio y seas feliz… Yo tengo a mi familia y amigos y con eso me basta… No me interesa ni conocer a tu novio, mucho menos dejarle que participe en mi videoclip. Ahora… Coop, ¿has conseguido hacer el paso que ayer no te salía?

La conversación siguió en el trabajo puesto que era ese mismo domingo cuando rodaban. Todos se sintieron orgullosos de que Blaine se mostrara fuerte y seguro, rechazando ser humillado nuevamente por Hummel. Sabían que era cuestión de tiempo que superara todo y encontrara a alguien que lo amara.

* * *

Kurt estaba a punto de ir al aeropuerto para volver a Nueva York, pero antes decidió hacer una visita a Blaine. Tenía que saber la verdad sobre lo de su disco, no podía creer que hubiera llegado tan lejos mientras él seguía luchando haciendo papeles secundarios en Broadway. No era que Anderson tuviera más éxito, su discográfica no confiaba en él lo suficiente para grabar el álbum completo. Sin embargo, creía que tenía tanta suerte que seguramente acabaría teniendo éxito… Porque para su desgracia, Blaine siempre tenía todo lo que quería y lo eclipsaba en todo lo que hacía.

A pesar de todo, sabía que había una cosa que podía hacer. Conocía a su ex lo suficiente para saber que todavía estaba enamorado de él y podía aprovecharse de esa situación para hacerle daño. No podía soportar que muchos de sus amigos habrían elegido su bando y lo ignoraran o trataran como la noche de la cena.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, se sorprendió al ver a Sam. Sabía que vivían juntos, pero sospechaba que estaría trabajando.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –El rubio preguntó de mal humor.

–He venido para hablar con Blaine. –El castaño explicó, intentando mantener la calma.

–No está aquí. Artie le ha conseguido un pase para que vea los estudios donde rodaremos el videoclip. –El ojiverde tenía una sonrisa maliciosa. Estaba satisfecho de que su mejor amigo no tuviera que enfrentarse con él.

–¿Realmente vais a hacerle el videoclip? ¿No os dais cuenta de que su carrera musical ha fracasado antes incluso de comenzar? –El mayor dijo algo enfadado.

–No, Kurt. Blaine sólo necesita una oportunidad para enamorar al mundo entero. Su voz, sus movimientos, su personalidad… Tiene todo lo que tú desearías tener y te duele que todos estemos volcados con el proyecto… ¿Me equivoco? –Evans se cruzó de brazos y apoyó su hombro en el marco de la puerta. Estaba disfrutando de ese momento. Como amigo de Anderson, le había dolido todo lo que el hombre que estaba frente a él le había hecho. Durante mucho tiempo se había controlado porque respetaba los sentimientos del moreno, pero ya no tenía motivos para callar lo que realmente opinaba.

–Yo quiero ser actor de Broadway, no un cantante que toca en bares cutres para poder pagar el alquiler. –Hummel estiró su espalda y levantó la cabeza con orgullo.

–Pero no te importaría vivir una vida como la que puede vivir Beyoncé o Lady Gaga, ¿verdad? Y sabes que Blaine va a conseguir todo ese éxito y todo lo que eso trae… Y lo único que quieres hacer es dañarlo con la esperanza de que se hunda y desperdicie esta oportunidad, pero… ¿Sabes qué? Ninguno de nosotros te lo vamos a permitir… Me gustaría decirte que nos vemos en otro momento, pero prefiero que no sea así. –Sam entró de nuevo en su casa y cerró la puerta sin esperar la respuesta del otro.


	8. CAPÍTULO 7: OLVIDAR

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 7: OLVIDAR**_

Sam se levantó una mañana de domingo y, como cada fin de semana, se fue para su carrera matutina. A pesar de que con los años había dejado de obsesionarle su cuerpo, seguía gustándole cuidarse y se sentía mejor tras correr un rato. Cuando llegó a casa tras una hora, se dio una ducha y se puso unos pantalones deportivos para ir a desayunar. Ni siquiera se había molestado en ponerse una camiseta, nunca se había sentido cohibido frente a su mejor amigo.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la cocina se quedó en la puerta congelado. Allí había un hombre al que no conocía, algo mayor que ellos, aunque no demasiado, que sólo llevaba unos ajustadísimos calzoncillos. Tenía un cuerpo perfecto de gimnasio, como el que él mismo había tenido en el pasado. Se notaba que se cuidaba… ¿Tal vez vivía de su cuerpo?

En ese momento se dio la vuelta y vio a Evans, al que sonrió. Para decepción del rubio, tenía unos abdominales marcados que demostraban que pasaba muchas horas en el gimnasio.

–Buenos días… Tú debes ser el compañero de piso de Blaine. –El desconocido lo saludó.

–Sí, soy Sam. Tú eres… –Los ojos verdes escanearon al otro sin reprimirse. Era muy atractivo, con unos ojos azules tan impresionantes que, a pesar de todo, captaban toda la atención. Su cabello castaño estaba perfectamente despeinado y se preguntó si había pasado por el baño primero. Era un hombre de ensueño.

–Soy Thomas… Digamos que soy amigo de Blaine. –El hombre le guiñó un ojo. Evans no necesitaba mucha más indicación. ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser cuando estaba temprano desnudo en su cocina? Con todo lo que estaba pasando y su trabajo, no se había planteado que algo así pasara.

–¿Preparo café? –Sam sabía que podía ser muy complicado preparar un desayuno en una cocina que no conocía, por lo que se decidió a ayudar.

–Sí, por favor.

Poco tiempo pasó cuando Blaine entró, recién duchado, y sonrió al ver a los dos allí.

–Buenos días. –El moreno acarició la espalda de su mejor amigo antes de acercarse al otro y besarlo en los labios.

–Buenos días, bebé. ¿Unas tostadas? –La sonrisa de Thomas era inmensa.

–Sí, gracias.

Los tres desayunaron mientras charlaban y, cuando terminaron, el mayor se despidió de Anderson tras prometerle que lo llamaría pronto. Cuando los dos amigos estuvieron solos, Sam miró al otro.

–¿Vas a contarme lo que ha pasado? –Los ojos color verde miraron al otro.

–Si me dejas, llamo a Tina para contároslo a los dos a la vez, no creo que ella quiera ser la última en enterarse. –Blaine sonrió y en ese momento el rubio se dio cuenta de que parecía feliz. ¿Se habría enamorado? No estaba seguro, pero sí sabía que sólo pensar en esa posibilidad hacía que sintiera un dolor en la boca del estómago, aunque no sabía por qué.

–Vale… Pero dile que se dé prisa, quiero saberlo cuanto antes.

* * *

Tina apenas tardó veinte minutos en llegar y los tres se sentaron en el salón. A pesar de que habían desayunado, pusieron café y unas galletas para acompañar la charla. A pesar de todo, Blaine tardó un poco en decidirse a contarles lo que había ocurrido.

–Vamos, Blaine… Por favor… –La chica puso cara de perrito abandonado mientras suplicaba.

–Está bien…

 _Flashback_

 _Blaine salía del despacho de su manager. Ella había conseguido que unos locales de Los Angeles le permitieran tocar y tenían que ultimar los detalles. Ya tenían los músicos que lo acompañarían y tenían que terminar la lista de canciones._

 _Como siempre, en la sala de espera había varias personas. Esa agencia tenía varios managers que se encargaban de diversos temas. Los había que llevaban modelos, otros actores y otros músicos. De esa manera, era más fácil si por algún motivo un cantante quería hacer campañas de publicidad o un modelo quería participar en una película._

 _–Perdona. –Un hombre se acercó a él y se puso enfrente para que no siguiera caminando. –Siento molestarte… Te he visto otros días por aquí y… Bueno, me preguntaba si te apetecería tomar un café conmigo…_ _Quiero conocerte…_

 _–Lo siento, yo…_

 _–Cierto, no me conoces… Me llamo Thomas… Te juro que no suelo hacer cosas así, pero… –El castaño dejó la frase sin concluir._

 _–¿Pero? –El moreno esperó a que el otro siguiera._

 _–Me gustas. Sé que suena algo extraño porque no nos conocemos, pero no sé qué me pasa contigo._

 _–Yo ahora no quiero una relación. Hace poco tuve una ruptura dolorosa y lo último que me apetece es volver a meterme en algo así. –Anderson decidió ser sincero porque supuso que a él le habría gustado que se lo dijeran._

 _–No te preocupes, no tengo prisa._

 _Fin del flashback_

–Espera, espera, espera. –Tina lo cortó. –¿Cómo habéis pasado de ese momento tan tierno a tener sexo desenfrenado?

–¿Y tú por qué piensas que fue desenfrenado? ¿O incluso que tuvieron sexo? –Sam comentó molesto. El sólo pensar en eso le producía malestar.

–¡Sam! ¡Tú mismo me has dicho que te lo has encontrado medio desnudo en la cocina! –La asiática lo miró entre indignada y pensativa, como si tuviera alguna sospecha de algo.

–¿Me dejáis que os lo cuente? –Blaine preguntó con una sonrisa. Le encantaba ver el entusiasmo de Tina y que, a pesar de todo, Evans siguiera siendo tan dulce y respetuoso.

 _Flashback_

 _Como habían quedado, Thomas fue a la cafetería que había frente a los despachos de los managers de ambos, tras solucionar unos asuntos con su agente. Se sentó frente a Blaine, que estaba esperándolo._

 _–Siento haberte hecho esperar, no sabes lo que te agradezco que me hayas dado esta oportunidad. –El castaño comentó._

 _–La verdad es que he estado pensando y me apetece abrirme a nuevas experiencias._

 _–No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras, sólo tienes que decírmelo. –Los ojos azules mostraron la sinceridad con la que hablaba._

 _–Me apetece conocerte… Si eso es suficiente para ti en este momento._

 _–Claro, me parece perfecto._

 _Fin del flashback_

–Eso sigue sin explicar que acabarais teniendo sexo salvaje. –Tina insistió.

–Eres realmente impaciente… Está bien, resumo la historia porque si no te dará un ataque. Estuvimos toda la mañana hablando, comimos juntos, pasamos toda la tarde paseando y conociéndonos… Después me invitó a cenar y yo le invité a venir aquí… No sé, después de tantas horas creía que sería la guinda perfecta para un día maravilloso. –Blaine estaba sonrojado y no se dio cuenta de que su mejor amigo parecía dolido por su confesión.

–¿Y qué tal la experiencia? Quiero decir… Nunca he tenido sexo con alguien mayor, Sam dice que parece que es mayor… –La chica estaba intrigada.

–Tiene treinta años y ha sido el mejor sexo de mi vida. Ha sido una noche larga y muy interesante y eso es todo lo que voy a contar. –El moreno se cruzó de brazos, aunque tenía una sonrisa inmensa.

–Sólo dime… ¿Cuántos orgasmos? ¿Quién es el pasivo? –Ella suplicó.

–Cuatro anoche y uno esta mañana. Somos versátiles.

Sam se preguntó por qué le dolía tanto ver a su amigo tan ilusionado. Debería estar feliz por él, porque estaba poniendo de su parte para superar a Kurt y seguir con su vida. Sin embargo, se sentía como si un monstruo se hubiera mudado a su interior y sentía que no se iría pronto. Se sentía mal amigo, porque no debería tener esos pensamientos, debería estar contento.


	9. CAPÍTULO 8: EL VÍDEO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 8: EL VÍDEO**_

–Así ha quedado el vídeo. –Jean comentó tras mostrar el maravilloso trabajo que había realizado para que el fondo de las escenas encajara con lo que habían planeado.

–Es mejor de lo que imaginaba… ¿Ahora qué hacemos? –Cooper quiso saber mirando a la manager de su hermano.

–Voy a crearle un canal de Youtube, además de una cuenta de Twitter, Facebook e Instagram para comenzar con la promoción. Blaine, ¿quieres llevarlo tú? Lo importante es que promociones las canciones que has sacado a la venta, el vídeo y los conciertos que des. Además de eso, puedes compartir con tus seguidores lo que quieras. –Blair explicó.

–Así que nosotros sólo tenemos que compartir el vídeo y el enlace para comprar las canciones y ¡Bam! Tenemos a Blaine como el nuevo Bruno Mars. –Santana sonrió satisfecha.

–¿No creéis que corréis mucho? –El cantante protestó.

–Claro que no. –Sam estaba muy emocionado. Sabía que su mejor amigo estaba feliz y eso hacía que él sintiera algo cálido en su corazón.

–Ves, bebé. No soy el único que piensa que vas a tener más éxito que Lady Gaga. –Thomas susurró antes de besarle la mejilla. La calidez que había sentido Evans en su interior se congeló de repente.

–Ya está, vídeo subido y perfiles creados. –La agente comentó con una sonrisa. –Te apunto las contraseñas que he puesto, pero te aconsejo que las cambies. He sacado una imagen del videoclip, un primer plano tuyo, para ponerla de perfil. Lo demás te dejo que lo edites tú.

–Gracias. –El menor de los Anderson cogió el papel y comenzó a revisar el trabajo de la mujer. No era que no confiara en ella, pero si iban a ser sus perfiles (aunque públicos) quería que fueran personales.

Sin embargo, Sam fue más rápido y antes de que pudiera terminar los cambios, ya había publicado en sus redes sociales el enlace al videoclip, pidiéndole a sus fans que lo vieran y que compraran las canciones.

Si algo tenían todos seguro, era que las fans de Evans harían lo que él pidiera y era el mejor escaparate. Cooper lo imitó, aunque no tenía fans tan fieles, esperaba que las pocas que tenía respondieran de forma positiva.

Tina, Artie, Brittany, Santana… Todos los demás, también subieron el video, mientras Blair preparaba facturas para pasarlas a la discográfica en caso de que comenzase a vender la música de Blaine. No iba a dejar nada sin preparar, por mucho que fueran amigos, merecían ganar parte de los beneficios que la discográfica iba a sacar.

–¡Vamos a celebrarlo! –Marley propuso. Ella y Kitty se habían sentido un poco impotentes porque no habían podido ayudar. El último curso de la universidad estaba acaparando toda su atención.

–Es la mejor idea que he oído en todo el día. –Thomas se levantó y extendió el brazo para que su "novio" cogiera su mano y así ayudarlo a levantarse.

–¿Unas cervezas en el bar de siempre? –Blaine preguntó.

–No, eso lo hacemos casi todos los fines de semanas… ¿Y si nos vamos a un club? –Santana comentó levantándose también.

–Sea como sea, portaos bien. Yo me voy, es algo que debéis celebrar vosotros. Voy a hacer mi trabajo, voy a intentar conseguirte alguna actuación… Algún bar de Los Angeles debe querer que actúes. –Blair comentó antes de despedirse y salir de casa de Evans y Anderson.

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando Blaine se levantó, se tomó una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza que le producía la resaca, se duchó y desayunó, decidió comprobar las redes sociales. Primero miró su página personal de Facebook (que había sido transformada a privado para que nadie pudiera ver su contenido salvo sus amigos). Le extrañó ver un mensaje de Puck en su muro en el que le preguntaba por qué no le había dicho que iba a grabar un video. El mensaje tenía 134 "me gusta" y 87 comentarios. Revisó el resto y se sorprendió al comprobar que en las cuentas oficiales tenía muchos mensajes de personas que no conocía diciéndole que les encantaba su música y preguntándole cuando saldrían el resto de canciones. Miró algunas de ellas y comprobó que la mayoría eran fans de Sam, Cooper y Santana principalmente.

–Buenos días. –El rubio saludó. Tenía el mismo aspecto que su mejor amigo minutos atrás.

–No podían ser mejores. –El moreno sonrió.

–Para mí sí. –Thomas interrumpió. –No me ha gustado mucho despertarme y ver que estaba solo en la cama.

El mayor se sentó junto a su "novio" y lo besó en los labios. Evans los observó molesto, lleno de preguntas. ¿No iban a ir despacio? ¿No decía Anderson que no estaba preparado? ¿No se suponía que todavía no había superado su ruptura?

–Estaba viendo las redes sociales… Hay mucha gente que ha visto el vídeo y ha comprado las canciones. –El moreno anunció y pronto tuvo a los otros dos sentados a su lado para ver con él los mensajes.

Estuvieron un rato respondiendo a algunas de las personas que habían comentado. Los dos participaban de forma protectora, de manera que ese momento parecía más una lucha para ver cuál de los dos era más importante en la vida de Blaine que otra cosa.

El sonido de una llamada detuvo la charla y el moreno se alejó algo molesto a contestar. No le gustaba ver a Thomas y Sam enfrentados, no quería tener que preocuparse por ellos o mediar en sus discusiones. ¿Era mucho pedir que las dos personas más importantes de su vida (con el permiso de Tina y Cooper) se llevaran bien?

–Hola, Blair. –Anderson saludó porque había reconocido el número.

–Hola Blaine, espero no haberte despertado. –Ella respondió el saludo.

–No, llevo un rato levantado. ¿A qué debo tu llamada?

–Bueno, que varios actores conocidos hayan publicado tu vídeo ha conseguido que haya llegado a mucha gente…

–Lo sé, he estado respondiendo a algunos comentarios.

–Te he conseguido alguna actuación en varios locales. Empezarás en alguno de los lugares de moda en Los Angeles y luego quieren que sustituyas a un cantante en uno de los casinos de Las vegas durante las tres semanas de vacaciones que ha pedido. Tienes mucha suerte, pocos empiezan en lugares tan especiales. Quiero que empieces a ensayar ya, gracias al cielo que ya hemos elegido los músicos. Todo tiene que ser perfecto en tu debut, de eso depende que te contraten más. –Ella explicó, deseando que el otro comprendiera la importancia.

–Por supuesto… ¿Quieres que empecemos hoy a ensayar? Yo no tendría problemas.

–No, no será necesario. Te llamo a lo largo de la tarde para decirte qué local de ensayo te he conseguido. ¿Habría algún problema en que consigas una guitarra para ti? Sé que la que estás usando es de tu amigo y me gustaría que encuentres algo más adecuado.

–Esta misma tarde voy a buscarla. Estoy seguro de que alguien me prestará el dinero.

–Hablando de dinero… –Blair interrumpió porque había algo importante que tenía que contarle. –Ya le he pasado a la productora las facturas. Creen que es demasiado presupuesto, pero como has comenzado a tener ventas más considerables, van a empezar a hacer algunas transferencias, por lo que puedes avisar a tus amigos.

–Tengo la sensación de que todo está pasando demasiado rápido. –Blaine confesó algo avergonzado.

–Cariño, esto no ha hecho más que empezar. Créeme, vas a tener un gran éxito, tienes mucho talento y me tienes a mí de manager.

La llamada finalizó y Anderson corrió para celebrarlo con Sam y Thomas, su enfado por su enfrentamiento ya olvidado. De lo que sí que no se olvidó fue de llamar a los demás para comunicarles todas las noticias. No tuvo ninguna duda de que todos estarían en al menos una de sus actuaciones en Los Angeles.


	10. CAPÍTULO 9: EL PRIMER CONCIERTO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Siento el retraso de esta semana, pero la gripe no perdona...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 9: EL PRIMER CONCIERTO**_

Sam estaba realmente nervioso. No podía creer que ese día hubiera llegado. Por fin iba a ver a Blaine sobre un escenario. Estaba junto a sus amigos esperando a que comenzara la actuación, pero no podía evitar estar preocupado. Thomas no aparecía y no quería ni imaginarse lo dolido que podría estar su amigo cuando se diera cuenta.

–Tranquilo, todo estará bien. –Santana susurró a su lado, intentando aliviar parte de la ansiedad del otro.

–Va a dolerle que no haya venido.

La latina lo miró con compasión, sabiendo muy bien a qué se refería. Ella tampoco entendía que Thomas no estuviera ahí, pero no quería decir nada. Era la noche de Blaine y no quería que nada lo estropeara.

Los primeros acordes de la guitarra sonaron y todos miraron al escenario. Anderson salió con seguridad y una gran sonrisa, se acercó al micrófono y saludó antes de comenzar a cantar. Sus amigos estaban atentos a lo que sucedía en el escenario, pero también a cómo reaccionaba la gente. Estaban seguros de que todos estaban disfrutando y había muchos a los que les gustaba lo que estaban viendo.

Cuando acabó el concierto, todos se fueron a la puerta del backstage para esperar a su amigo y se enorgullecieron al ver que había un pequeño grupo de adolescentes esperando a que saliera. Empezaba a tener fans y era algo que les alegraba inmensamente.

Se mantuvieron algo apartados, pero en cuanto las adolescentes los vieron, corrieron hacia ellos para conseguir sus autógrafos. Sam se sintió orgulloso al enterarse de que las chicas eran fans de él y habían visto el vídeo cuando lo había publicado y les había encantado la canción, por lo que habían comprado todas las que había publicado y estaban "casi" tan enamoradas de él como de Evans.

Eso provocó una mirada ilusionada por parte de Brittany. Las fans adolescentes podrían ser algo muy importante en la misión que ella tenía y que había puesto en pausa por Thomas. Ella sabía que a lo largo de los años, Blaine y Sam habían estado enamorados desde… Bueno, ella no sabía cuándo. Si su intuición no le fallaba, desde el último año de instituto, pero no de manera constante. Hubo un momento en el que pensaba que no se produciría, que Kurt y Mercedes habían conseguido romper un amor de los más hermosos y maravillosos que había visto en su vida.

Pero sus unicornios favoritos volvían a estar en el buen camino, porque Thomas no tardaría en alejarse. Ella lo sabía porque había comprendido que ese hombre era lo que Blaine necesitaba para cerrar su etapa con Hummel y abrirse a una nueva vida… Con Sam y su carrera musical, al menos eso esperaba.

Todos estaban tan concentrados con las adolescentes que intentaban saber cuál era la conexión entre Sam y Cooper (a los que conocían y admiraban por sus trabajos), que nadie se dio cuenta de que Blaine salía.

El cantante sonrió al ver a las dos personas que más quería rodeados de fans, sonrientes y felices. Se acercó a Tina, que estaba algo más apartada porque ella no era famosa y la besó en la mejilla.

–Bling-Bling, has estado genial. El concierto ha sido magnífico. –Ella sonrió y lo abrazó.

En ese momento, las chicas se acercaron a pedirle un autógrafo como era su intención y acabaron haciéndose una foto con él y sus amigos famosos, que Cohen-Chan hizo sin sentirse ofendida porque comprendía la situación.

Después de despedirse de las fans, caminaron hacia casa de Blam, donde tomarían algo para celebrar el éxito que Blaine acababa de conseguir.

–Nos hemos dado cuenta de que Thomas no estaba… –Cooper comentó casi en un susurro, necesitaba saber qué había pasado, pero no quería dañar a su hermano.

–No creo que veamos a Thomas en una larga temporada. –El más joven de los Anderson confesó.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –Brittany lo abrazó por si necesitaba apoyo.

–No ha pasado nada en concreto… Thomas y yo lo hemos pasado muy bien, pero… Bueno, no estaba enamorado ni sentía nada especial por él. Ha sido una gran persona que ha ocupado un lugar especial en mi corazón, pero ahora es tiempo de mirar al futuro y no lo veo a mi lado. –Blaine aclaró.

–Eso es bueno. –Santana intervino, quería ver a su amigo feliz por encima de todo. –Tienes que centrarte en tu futuro y, si viene el amor, que sea intenso y te haga feliz.

–Con Thomas las cosas eran sencillas, ¿por qué acabar ahora? –Tina preguntó. No era que no supiera que su amigo estaba enamorado de Sam y que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, pero no quería arrepentimientos o dolor, por eso preguntaba.

–Él quería dar un paso más en la relación y yo no estaba preparado.

–¿Qué paso? –Evans lo miró intrigado, ya habían tenido sexo, por lo que había pocas cosas que pudieran hacer.

–Quería que conociera a sus padres como su novio. Yo no confío en esa relación como para comenzar con esas cosas. No me imagino volviendo de gira deseando estar con él… He estado pensando en lo que más extrañaré cuando esté en Las Vegas y él no está en los primeros puestos. –Los ojos de Blaine se dirigieron hacia su hermano y sus mejores amigos, las personas que más extrañaría en esos días.

–Nosotros también te extrañaremos. –Tina lo abrazó.

* * *

Después de varias horas de fiesta, todos sus amigos se marcharon y Blaine y Sam se quedaron a solas. Recogieron los vasos y botellas que habían quedado por guardar y barrieron y fregaron al suelo para que al día siguiente no tuvieran nada qué hacer.

–Blaine… Tengo una duda… ¿Realmente estás bien por lo de Thomas? No quiero que te vuelvas a deprimir como cuando rompiste con Kurt… –El rubio estaba preocupado. Los dos pararon antes de separar sus caminos para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones.

–Estoy bien… Thomas ha sido una relación sencilla que necesitaba para olvidar a Kurt. Ahora estoy bien y si surge la oportunidad, estoy preparado para una nueva relación. No era amor, necesitaba algo así… Sé que él esperaba que en algún punto llegáramos a algo más pero no ha sido posible. No puedo forzarme a amarlo, no es así como funciona. –El moreno explicó algo resignado.

–Sabes que estoy aquí si me necesitas… Para hablar o para lo que sea… –Evans sonrió con cariño.

–Ahora que lo dices… Sé que desde que dejamos el instituto no lo hemos hecho, pero… Después de todo, me había acostumbrado a dormir acompañado… ¿Te importaría que durmamos juntos, al menos esta noche? –Anderson suplicó y miró a su mejor amigo con sus grandes ojos dorados pareciendo un perrito abandonado en una noche de lluvia.

–Claro, no hay problema. Te espero.

Sam entró a su habitación y se quitó la ropa. Siempre dormía en calzoncillos y que Blaine fuera a dormir con él no era motivo para cambiar su costumbre. Se metió en la cama y sonrió cuando vio a su mejor amigo entrar. Llevaba su pijama azul, ese que lo cubría completamente. El rubio no sabía cómo podía dormir tan abrigado, pero no iba a preguntar.

El moreno se metió en la cama y se quedó en la orilla, dándole la espalda al otro. Evans rápidamente comprendió lo que estaba haciendo. Esa "estúpida" obsesión de Anderson de no ser el típico gay depredador que intenta sobrepasarse con sus amigos heterosexuales consigue el efecto contrario. A Sam le gustaría que su amigo fuera más cercano y lo tocara más. Por eso, se acercó un poco y rodeó la cintura del otro con su brazo y lo movió hasta que la espalda de Blaine tocó su pecho.

–Buenas noches. –El actor susurró feliz. No sabía por qué ese simple gesto le llenaba de felicidad.

–Buenas noches, Sammy. –El moreno respondió en un susurro, no podía creer que se sintiese tan bien estar así con su mejor amigo. Tal vez no estaba tan preparado para tener una relación, al menos mientras siguiera estando enamorado de Evans.


	11. CAPÍTULO 10: LAS VEGAS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Puede parecer que las cosas van un poquito lentas pero aquí viene un gran empujón...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 10: LAS VEGAS**_

Sam sólo podía resumir esos días con una palabra, soledad. No podía comprender cómo echaba tanto de menos a Blaine si había estado meses viviendo solo. Sin embargo, el moreno se había ido hacía apenas cuatro días, pero a él le parecían una eternidad.

Todavía recordaba cómo había sido despertarse con su mejor amigo entre sus brazos por primera vez…

 _Sam se despertó, aunque no quiso abrir los ojos. Sentía un cuerpo frente a él, tenía su brazo rodeándolo y su mano estaba entrelazada con otra. No sabía por qué, pero sentía una enorme paz interior y unas mariposas en su estómago._

 _Recordó que era su mejor amigo al que estaba sosteniendo y, en vez de sentirse extrañado, se sintió aún mejor. Era la persona en la que más confianza tenía, esa que sabía que nunca le fallaría._

 _Notó que retiraba la mano que estaba entrelazada con la suya y se sintió decepcionado. ¿Cuándo entendería Blaine que a él le encantaba el contacto físico?_

 _–No te muevas, estamos muy bien así. –El rubio susurró._

 _–Sammy… Hay cosas que no quiero… –El actor no necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber qué le pasaba a su amigo._

 _–Blaine, no eres el primero en levantarse con una erección. Yo también tengo una… Relájate, no tenemos prisa para ir a ningún sitio._

Desde entonces habían pasado todas las noches durmiendo juntos, abrazados, y despertándose cada vez más cómodos con su situación. Sam sabía que eso no era muy habitual entre amigos, pero a él no le importaba si había personas que no los entendían. Mientras ellos tuvieran las cosas claras y no se hicieran daño, no había nada de lo que preocuparse.

Esa noche, Sam estaba esperando a que su amigo se conectara para hablar por Skype. Apenas habían podido hablar porque habían estado muy ocupados por culpa de sus trabajos, pero habían conseguido hacer un hueco en sus agendas para verse.

–Hola Sammy. –Blaine saludó con una sonrisa. Parecía cansado, pero sobretodo, feliz.

–Hola B… ¿Qué tal ha ido todo? –El rubio preguntó, deseoso de saber qué tal estaba siendo la experiencia para su amigo.

–Genial, mejor de lo que esperaba. La gente está llenando el local y Blair dice que hay un aumento de las ventas cuando acaban los conciertos, por lo que es buena señal. –La sonrisa del moreno aumentó, estaba tan orgulloso de lo que estaba consiguiendo.

–Me alegro tanto… Te lo mereces. –El actor estaba emocionado.

–Lo único malo es que estoy lejos de vosotros, pero Blair dice que debería acostumbrarme. Parece que haré una mini-gira pronto por la costa oeste. De momento nada es oficial, pero las buenas críticas y ventas están siendo claves.

–¡Eso es genial! Cuando sepas algo más… ¿Me lo contarás?

–Claro que sí… ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy? –El cantante quiso saber.

–Las chicas van a venir a casa. Noche tranquila.

–¿Sábado por la noche y Santana no quiere salir? –Anderson estaba extrañado.

–Han ido a cenar a un restaurante para que podamos hablar… Te echamos demasiado de menos.

–Yo también os echo de menos. –Blaine bostezó, el concierto había sido demasiado intenso. –Pero deberías haber salido con ellas.

–Quería hablar contigo, yo tengo los fines de semana libre, que es precisamente cuando más trabajas tú… Tendré que hacer algún esfuerzo para hablar contigo, ¿no?

–También podría hacerlo yo… Me siento mal porque deberías haber salido con ellas.

–No, Blaine. Todo está bien, no te sientas culpable… Tampoco me apetecía salir, por eso vendrán las chicas aquí en vez de ir yo a verlas. –En ese momento, sonó el timbre de casa de Sam. –Ya están aquí… ¿Hablamos en otro momento?

–Claro, intentaré hacer un hueco para que hablemos.

–Adiós.

–Adiós.

Después de terminar la conversación, Blaine sintió un vacío en su estómago. La soledad quería volver a él, pero iba a luchar con todas sus fuerzas. En ese momento, la inspiración llegó y cogió la guitarra. Estaba agotado y probablemente lo mejor era ir a dormir, pero tenía que sacar eso que sentía en su corazón… Y si además lo hacía escribiendo los versos de esa canción que tanto se le resistía, mucho mejor.

 _I still have trouble_

 _I trip and stumble_

 _Trying to make sense of things sometimes_

 _I look for reasons_

 _But I don't need 'em_

 _All I need is to look in your eyes_

 _And I realize_

 _Baby I'm not alone_

 _Cause you're here with me_

 _And nothing's ever gonna take us down_

 _Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

 _*Sigo en problemas_

 _Tropiezo y caigo_

 _Tratando de encontrarle sentido a las cosas_

 _Algunas veces_

 _Busco razones,_

 _Pero no las necesito._

 _Todo lo que necesito es mirar tus ojos_

 _Y me doy cuenta_

 _Cariño, Yo no estoy solo_

 _Porque estás aquí conmigo_

 _¡Y nada nunca nos va a desalentarnos!_

 _Porque nada puede hacer que deje de amarte*_

* * *

Mientras Blaine componía, Sam abría la puerta para que Brittany, Kitty, Marley, Santana y Tina entraran. Pronto la casa se llenó de charlas y risas. Al rubio le costaba algo encontrarse a gusto, pero sabía que era porque extrañaba a su mejor amigo.

Después de varias cervezas, el chico se fue al baño dejando a sus amigas hablando. Justo antes de volver al salón, escuchó su nombre y la curiosidad pudo con él, por lo que se quedó a escuchar.

–No podemos decírselo. –Tina argumentó.

–¿Por qué no? Tú lo que quieres es tener a Blaine para ti. Última hora, es gay y jamás saldrá contigo. –Santana se mostró algo ruda.

–No es por eso. Sam tiene que darse cuenta de que está enamorado de Blaine por sí mismo. Si no lo hace así, habrá resentimiento y puede que consigamos el efecto contrario al que buscamos. Blaine podría dudar de los verdaderos sentimientos si nosotros lo guiamos y al final puede hacer que dejen incluso de ser amigos… No arriesgaré eso por nada. –La asiática se mostró firme.

–¿Desde cuándo estás con nosotras en el intento de unir a esos dos? –Marley la miró sorprendido.

–Cuando Blaine empezó con Thomas, estuvimos los tres hablando… ¡Teníais que haber visto a Sam! Estaba celoso… No quería saber nada de la relación y mientras nos lo estaba contando su cara… No sé, Sam siempre ha sido como un libro abierto, ¿no? Os lo podéis imaginar.

–Blaine me confesó que la mala relación de Sam y Thomas era una de las causas de su ruptura… Aunque no lo quiso contar delante de él, Thomas estaba muy celoso de la relación de Blaine y Sam y le dio un ultimátum… –La castaña comentó.

–Claro, es normal… Al Hobbit se le nota muchísimo que sigue enamorado de Trouty, y debo admitir que Thomas era realmente celoso. –La latina comentó sin darle importancia.

–Pero Sam también está enamorado, ¿por qué no podemos ayudarlos? –Brittany protestó y su pareja le besó en los labios.

–Te lo explicaré cuando vayamos a casa, Sam puede volver en cualquier momento…

Las chicas cambiaron de tema por precaución, sin saber que Evans había escuchado todo y su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas… ¿Realmente estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo? ¿Eran celos lo que había sentido?

En ese momento hizo lo único sensato que se le ocurrió. Como sabía que había bebido demasiado, buscó un papel y se dejó a sí mismo una nota para pensar en eso al día siguiente. En ese momento, tenía que volver con sus amigas o sospecharían que algo no iba bien…

* * *

 _*La canción es Not Alone, de Darren Criss_


	12. CAPÍTULO 11: REFLEXIONAR

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 11: REFLEXIONAR**_

Sam se despertó con una horrible resaca. La noche anterior había bebido demasiada cerveza, de eso estaba segura. Miró en su mesilla, donde siempre guardaba pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y un botellín de agua para esas situaciones. Era la mejor manera de cuidarse a sí mismo, al menos mientras vivía solo. Cuando Blaine había estado con él, sabía que tenía a alguien que se preocupaba y le cuidaba sin necesidad de pedirlo. Su mejor amigo era así de perfecto, siempre a su lado, siempre pendiente de lo que necesitara.

Se tomó la pastilla y bebió casi toda el agua cuando vio un papel en la mesilla. Se extrañó porque no había nada el día anterior, al menos que él recordara.

 _"¿Estoy enamorado de Blaine?"_

En ese momento recordó a las chicas hablando de que Anderson y él estaban enamorados y discutían si debían decir algo o dejar que fuera él quién lo decidiera. Se levantó de la cama para tirar el papel e intentar desayunar algo ligero.

Su móvil sonó y sonrió al ver que era Blaine el que le había mandado un mensaje.

 _"Espero que ayer te divirtieras con las chicas. No sabes lo que te envidio, yo estoy ocupado con el trabajo."_

Junto al mensaje, una foto de Blaine junto a tres personas más, dos chicas y un chico que Sam reconoció como los músicos que lo acompañaban en sus conciertos. Llevaban la misma camiseta, promocionando las actuaciones de Anderson en Las Vegas y se veía que en sus manos llevaban papeles, probablemente para repartir entre los turistas.

Evans no pudo evitar sonreír inmensamente porque su amigo se veía feliz, a pesar de que se quejara del trabajo duro que estaba haciendo. Se acordó de lo que acababa de leer en el mensaje que él mismo había escrito la noche anterior y que ya estaba en la basura. ¿Realmente estaba enamorado? Volvió a centrarse en la foto, aumentando la imagen de su mejor amigo para que sólo él apareciera en la pantalla. ¿Qué sentía al mirarlo? Se alegraba de verlo tan contento, se notaba en sus ojos que realmente era feliz. Lo sabía porque siempre brillaban así cuando la alegría era genuina y, además, su sonrisa era tan grande que conseguía iluminar toda su cara, frente a esa media sonrisa que ponía cuando fingía que estaba contento. Además, parecía que estaba algo abrumado, porque tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas, pero no era el sonrojo que solía tener cuando estaba avergonzado y, desde luego, muy lejos de cuando se ponía rojo por un enfado.

Algo hizo clic en la mente de Evans. ¿Desde cuándo conocía tantos detalles de una persona? Intentó pensar en si podía llegar a las mismas conclusiones mirando fotos de Tina, Brittany o Puck, pero no conocía tantos detalles de sus expresiones. Por mucho que intentase justificar esa diferencia en el hecho de que Blaine era su mejor amigo, él sabía que eso no era del todo cierto. Tenía que haber algo más, algo que hiciera que observara el hermoso rostro de su amigo de una manera diferente y que conociera todas las formas de brillar de esos maravillosos ojos que dependiendo de la luz se veían marrones, ocres, avellana, dorados e incluso verdes.

Algo dentro de él le dio la respuesta y abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que era verdad y que, en el fondo, él lo había sabido durante mucho tiempo.

¡Estaba enamorado de Blaine!

Como todavía tenía el teléfono en su mano, buscó el número de la única persona con la que podía hablar sinceramente de eso. Esperó a que respondiera recorriendo la cocina, totalmente nervioso y con ganas de salir corriendo y no parar hasta que todo se hubiera solucionado, si es que había algo que se tuviera que solucionar.

–Hola cariño, ¿cómo estás? ¿A qué debo esta llamada? –Mary preguntó con dulzura, como siempre que hablaba con cualquiera de sus hijos.

–Mamá, creo que estoy enamorado de Blaine. –El pánico le invadió cuando se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de que siempre había confiado en la mujer que le había dado la vida, no sabía cómo podría tomarse esa declaración. No porque no le gustara Anderson, él sabía que su madre sentía un gran cariño por su mejor amigo. El problema podía venir en el hecho de que acababa de salir del armario frente a ella… Y bueno, era la primera vez que salía del armario.

–¡Por fin te das cuentas! ¿O ya lo sabías y has tardado en contármelo? Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de cualquier cosa. –Ella quiso saber.

–Me acabo de dar cuenta… Eres la primera persona a la que se lo digo. –Él confesó.

–Bueno, que sepas que no creo ser la única que lo sabe… Se os nota mucho que estáis enamorados… Y ahora que va a estar en Los Angeles contigo, podéis intentar una relación.

–¿Por qué todos insistís en que él también está enamorado de mí? –Sam se mostró frustrado.

–Porque todos os hemos visto juntos y sabemos lo que hay entre vosotros… Cariño, no necesitamos más que pasar dos minutos junto a vosotros para saber que entre vosotros hay más amor que el que decís. Y quiero que sepas que tanto que tu padre como yo estamos felices de que hayas encontrado a alguien así para estar a tu lado. Estoy segura de que vais a ser una pareja maravillosa. Os comprendéis, os aceptáis tal como sois, os queréis… ¿Qué más puede pedir una madre para su hijo?

–¿No crees que eso es algo precipitado? Quiero decir… Ni siquiera sabemos si Blaine siente lo mismo por mí.

–Cariño, créeme, lo siente. Sólo tienes que decirle lo que sientes y seréis pareja.

–Gracias por todo, mamá, me alegra tener tu apoyo en esto también… –El joven dijo con sinceridad.

–No tienes que agradecerme nada. Es obligación de una madre amar y apoyar a sus hijos, no importa lo que pase… Además, ¿cómo no iba a apoyar a mi hijo cuando se ha enamorado de una gran persona? No importa que sea hombre, es alguien con un gran corazón, que te ama tal como eres, te respeta y te protege… No puedo imaginar a ninguna mujer siendo tan idónea para ti… Al menos, no la he conocido todavía.

–Eres la mejor, te quiero.

–Yo también te quiero, cariño.

Sam colgó el teléfono sintiendo un gran alivio. Su madre apoyaba una hipotética relación con Blaine, y eso era suficiente para él para querer intentarlo… Pero, evidentemente, tenía que esperar. Blaine estaba en Las Vegas y tenía que centrarse en su trabajo. Cuando volviera a Los Angeles, intentaría hablar con él y ver si podían encontrar una manera de que su relación pasara de amistad a noviazgo sin afectar a lo bien que estaban juntos.

Su mente imaginó cómo sería besar los labios de su mejor amigo, se imaginó acariciando su piel, sintiendo su cuerpo desnudo debajo del suyo… Decidió ir a la ducha, necesitaba enfriar su cuerpo y su mente o, de lo contrario, se encontraría pensando en cosas que no debería. Iba a respetar a su amigo, al menos hasta que éste supiera lo que sentía. Ese respeto incluía no imaginarse a los dos teniendo relaciones sexuales, por lo que mejor poner fin al camino que su mente estaba siguiendo. Con suerte, no tardaría mucho en vivirlo en vez de imaginarlo.


	13. CAPÍTULO 12: EL REGRESO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Me aventuro a decir que llevamos algo más de la mitad de la historia... Creo que serán unos 20 capítulos, no sé seguro todavía...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 12: EL REGRESO**_

Sam estaba muy nervioso. Estaba esperando a Blaine en el aeropuerto. Su mejor amigo volvía a casa después de su aventura en Las Vegas y él estaba deseando recibirlo. Sabía que no lo esperaba ahí, que habían quedado en casa, pero él no podía esperar a tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Tardó poco en verlo salir, acompañado de varios de sus músicos. Sabía que estaba sonriendo inmensamente, pero ese era el efecto que el moreno tenía en él. Esos días habían permitido que aceptara sus sentimientos y pensara en lo que iba a hacer. Había planeado darle a su compañero unos días para que se acostumbrara a volver a su rutina y después se lo contaría.

No sabía si acabarían teniendo una relación amorosa, pero no temía confesar sus sentimientos. En el pasado Blaine había sentido algo por él y no había perjudicado a su relación, por lo que confiaba en que, en caso de no ser correspondido, esta vez tampoco pasaría.

Anderson corrió hacia él, dejando sus maletas junto a sus compañeros. En ese momento lo único que quería era un abrazo de su mejor amigo. Los dos se abrazaron con fuerza, se habían extrañado demasiado. Ese abrazo duró un poco más de lo habitual, pero no estaban preparados para dejarse ir. Blaine cogería cualquier muestra de cariño que le diera el otro y Sam, una vez había asumido sus sentimientos, iría todo lo lejos que le permitieran.

A pesar de que no querían, se tuvieron que separar. El moreno se volvió y se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros los habían alcanzado y le daban sus cosas. El rubio lo ayudó a recoger todo, para ir a casa.

–Tengo tanto que contarte. –El cantante comentó, estaba muy emocionado y su sonrisa mostraba que era inmensamente feliz. –Los conciertos han sido un éxito y las ventas de mis canciones han aumentado. Voy a volver al estudio, durante tres semanas voy a terminar de grabar las canciones y después me voy cuatro meses de gira. Tengo más de 30 conciertos por toda la costa oeste. Voy a estar en muchos sitios y voy a mostrar mi música a tanta gente.

–Blaine, eso es genial. –Evans lo abrazó. Estaba muy orgulloso porque su amigo estaba consiguiendo cumplir sus sueños, pero eso significaba que, tal vez, lo mejor sería esperar para confesar sus sentimientos. No veía oportuno confesarlo y que luego tuvieran que pasar tantos meses separados.

–Además, la prensa ya está empezando a interesarse por mí. ¿Has visto los reportajes que me han hecho? Todavía no he confesado que soy gay, pero supongo que será cuestión de tiempo… No pienso fingir que soy alguien que no soy. –Anderson dijo muy seguro.

–Te mereces todo lo bueno que te está pasando… –Esa vez, Sam fue totalmente sincero.

–¿Vamos a casa? Tengo muchas ganas de contarte todo lo que he vivido en Las Vegas…

* * *

Blaine estaba en el estudio de grabación. Debía reconocer que volver a casa le había sentado bien, aunque notaba a Sam más cariñoso de lo habitual. Acusaba a su inminente gira el que pareciera que el rubio quería pasar cada segundo con él. Sin embargo, a él no le molestaba, todo lo contrario. Se sentía tan bien entre los brazos de su mejor amigo que no le importaba nada más.

–¿Tienes un minuto? –Blair le preguntó con una sonrisa. Él asintió y la miró para que supiera que contaba con toda su atención. –Ayer te fuiste a comer con una amiga, ¿verdad?

–Sí, Brittany y yo fuimos a un restaurante. Quiero pasar todo el tiempo que pueda con ellos… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –El moreno quiso saber.

–Un paparazzi os sacó fotos y se preguntaba si sois pareja. Otra amiga tuya, Santana, ya publicado en Twitter que sois amigos y que ella es su pareja… ¿Vas a aprovechar esto para salir del armario? –La manager quiso saber.

–No quiero hacer un drama de eso… ¿Cómo puedo salir del armario sin hacer un circo? –Anderson estaba dispuesto a dejarse guiar en ese momento.

–La verdad es que lo dejo a tu elección. Creo firmemente que cuanto antes lo digas, menos prensa estará interesada… Y también creo que debería ser lo más normal posible.

–Creo que ya sé cómo lo haré. ¿Crees que habrá algún problema si subo un video a la red de mí cantando Sammy? Un trozo en el que quede claro que canto a un hombre y no a una mujer.

–No hay ningún problema, me parece una gran manera de hacerlo.

* * *

Sam llegó a su casa y se dio cuenta de que Blaine parecía nervioso. Todavía no le había dicho lo que sentía, no pensaba hacerlo hasta que pudiera pasar tiempo con él tras la confesión. Temía que, si se lo decía y no era correspondido, la distancia haría daño a su amistad. No iba a permitir eso.

–¿Va todo bien? –El rubio quiso saber.

–Sí… Han salido unas fotos de Brittany y mías comiendo en Internet y Santana ya ha aclarado que ellas son pareja, pero no se ha abordado mi sexualidad… Quiero confesar que soy gay de una manera original… Había pensado en que, tal vez, podía cantar un trozo de Sammy y subirla a Internet para que todos vean que canto canciones de amor a chicos. –El moreno confesó.

–Me parece una gran idea. –Evans lo apoyó.

–El problema es que… Bueno, ya has hecho público que somos amigos y si dedico una canción a un tal "Sammy" todo el mundo sabrá que es sobre ti y pensarán que… Tú y yo… –Anderson se sonrojó, era lo único que le preocupaba.

–¿Crees que me va a preocupar que piensen que somos pareja? Blaine, no me importa lo que piensen los demás… Me importa lo que sientes tú… Si quieres salir del armario con un video tuyo cantando una canción dedicada a mí, sólo hay una cosa que puedo decir. ¿Quieres cantar solo o quieres que te acompañe? –Sam preguntó con total sinceridad.

–Creo que será mejor si canto yo solo… ¿Puedo usar tu guitarra? ¿Podrías ser tú el que grabe la canción? –El moreno preguntó.

–Claro.

El rubio se fue a su habitación para buscar la guitarra. En cuanto volvió, su amigo la cogió y él se preparó para tocar la canción.

 _I've seen his face_

 _I've heard his name_

 _I've lost my place and he's to blame_

 _And I can't stand it_

 _When I'm staring in his eyes_

 _And he's not looking back_

 _It ain't a big surprise_

 _I've heard music,_

 _I've heard noise_

 _I wish that he could hear his voice_

 _The way that I do_

 _When I go to sleep at night_

 _And dream my life away_

 _But he's gone when I awake_

Sam miró embelesado a Blaine mientras éste cantaba la canción. En ese momento el rubio supo que era correspondido. La manera en que lo había mirado su amigo mientas cantaba demostraba que esos sentimientos que describía no habían acabado y eso llenó su corazón. No quería decir nada todavía, porque la gira seguía siendo una sombra sobre esa posible relación, pero sí estaba dispuesto a que, cuando él acabara el rodaje, unirse a su amigo en la gira y, dependiendo de cómo fueran las cosas, comenzar esa relación que ambos se merecían.


	14. CAPÍTULO 13: PREPARAR UNA GIRA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 13: PREPARAR UNA GIRA**_

La reacción al video fue más de lo que él había podido imaginar. Sus fans estaban deseando escuchar la canción completa y, después de que él confirmara que estaría en su nuevo disco, todos estaban emocionados… Porque sí, por fin podía confirmar que tenía fans por su música.

Los paparazzi lo seguían más que nunca, buscando captar una imagen de "su Sammy", pero como sólo lo veían con sus amigas o su hermano, no había especulaciones. No era que no saliera con Evans, era más que pasaban todo lo que podían en casa.

Además, el moreno estaba muy ocupado en el estudio de grabación porque tenía que terminar antes de comenzar la gira, a la que poco a poco iban añadiéndose nuevas fechas, alargando la gira dos semanas más.

Sólo tenía una preocupación, Sam. Lo notaba raro, como si le ocultara algo, una sensación que no le gustaba. Ellos siempre se lo habían contado todo y en ningún momento eso había conseguido que su relación se tambaleara. Ni siquiera ese crush que tuvo en su último año de instituto. Era cierto que él también tenía un secreto, seguía sin contarle que ese crush había evolucionado y que estaba enamorado.

Ese día habían cenado con Brittany, Marley, Cooper, Santana y Artie para que después los dos volvieran a su apartamento. Estaban tumbados en el sofá, con el moreno sobre su amigo, mientras éste le acariciaba la espalda viendo una película.

Abrams le mandó un mensaje al cantante y cuando éste lo abrió se sintió fatal. Alguien los había fotografiado y, como sabían que Cooper era su hermano, se preguntaban cuál de los otros dos chicos era su novio. Aunque barajaban la posibilidad de Artie, tenían preferencia por Sam ya que se les había visto más próximos y cómplices.

–Esto era lo que yo quería evitar. –Blaine murmuró enfadado.

–A mí no me importa, de verdad. –El rubio intentó tranquilizarlo.

–¿Y si afecta a tu carrera? ¿Y si alguien deja de contratarte porque cree que eres gay? –El moreno estaba alterado, tanto que ya no podía estar sentado. Se levantó y comenzó a pasear molesto.

–No quiero trabajar con nadie que sea homófobo, por lo que no será una gran pérdida. –Evans se encogió de hombros.

–Sam… –El ojimiel murmuró, pero el otro lo detuvo.

–Eres mi mejor amigo, una persona muy especial para mí. No puedo pensar en ocultarlo o tener cuidado en lo que hacemos por el que dirán. No me importa nada que no sea que tú y yo sigamos como hasta ahora, que la fama no cambie lo que tenemos.

–Eres maravilloso.

Anderson se acercó y abrazó con fuerza a su amigo. No era la primera vez que sentía que Sam era perfecto para él. No era habitual que un joven heterosexual se sintiera tan cómodo en esa situación, pero Evans era diferente y lo había demostrado muchas veces.

Cuando se separaron del abrazo, se quedaron mirando a los ojos del otro sin saber qué decir. Sam miró los labios del otro durante unos segundos. Desde que Blaine había vuelto de Las Vegas, le había resultado muy complicado evitar besarlo u observarlo durante horas. Sin embargo, sabía que debía esforzarse para que no descubriera sus sentimientos antes de tiempo.

Por su parte, el moreno estaba algo incómodo. Había notado que su amigo miraba sus labios y eso no era normal. Una parte de él quería creer que se sentía atraído por él, pero la parte racional le decía que eso era imposible, que era heterosexual y, por mucho que tuviera una de las mentes más abiertas que conocía, eso no iba a cambiar.

Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos durante unos pocos segundos antes de que Sam comenzara a acercarse a él con la intención de besarlo. En cuanto Blaine fue consciente, también se acercó, poniéndose de puntillas para ayudar a eliminar la diferencia de altura.

Sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros cuando el móvil del moreno sonó, rompiendo la magia del momento y haciendo que los dos salieran de ese trance que había conseguido que olvidaran todo por unos segundos y estuvieran dispuestos a lanzarse.

–Hola, Blair, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?... –Escuchó durante un rato lo que su manager tenía que decirle. –No, no voy a comenzar a desmentir noticias, no creo que sea bueno…

Anderson siguió hablando con ella bajo la atenta mirada del otro. En el fondo, Evans agradecía la interrupción porque, por encima del deseo y de su amor, estaba su amistad.

* * *

Blaine necesitaba hablar con Tina, por lo que acudió a casa de su amiga. Los dos estaban en el salón y el joven le contó lo que había pasado entre Sam y él.

–¿Por qué no os besasteis? –Ella protestó desilusionada.

–Porque él es hetero. –Anderson la miró como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

–La sexualidad no es blanco o negro. Hay personas que descubren atracción por alguien de su mismo sexo a los 20, a los 30… –Cohen-Chan aclaró.

–¿Y qué probabilidades hay de que Sam sea uno de ellos? No quiero que me rompa el corazón, al menos cuando sé que puede dañar nuestra amistad.

–¿Sabes Bling-Bline? A veces eres desesperante. Realmente deberías tener algo más de valentía. ¿No crees que el premio puede valer la pena? –Tina estaba ya desesperada.

–No quiero perderlo…

La joven no dijo nada más, no podía compartir con él que sabía que Sam correspondía esos sentimientos, era algo que debía hacer Evans.

* * *

Por su parte, Sam buscó refugio en casa de Brittany y Santana. La rubia fue la que abrió la puerta, pero la latina apareció en el salón en bata.

–Más vale que sea importante. –Ella lo amenazó, dejando claro que el hombre había interrumpido algo.

–Siento no haber avisado, pero es una emergencia… ¡Casi beso a Blaine! –Se sentó en el sofá y miró a sus amigas desesperado.

–¿Casi? –Lopez lo miró con la ceja levantada.

–Le llamó su manager… Yo no quería que supiera lo que siento todavía, la gira supondría que tendríamos una relación a distancia nada más comenzar y no sé si estoy preparado… Eso suponiendo que me corresponda… Cosa que no sé seguro… No quiero estropear nuestra amistad. –Evans dijo tan rápido que apenas se le entendió. Sin embargo, Pierce era muy inteligente en aspectos como ese.

–Pero mi pequeño unicornio también te quiere. Vais a ser muy felices, como Santana y yo. –Ella sonrió.

–Britt tiene razón. Ella y yo hemos encontrado nuestro camino a pesar de la distancia, de la ruptura, de que ha habido terceras personas… –Dijo la morena suavemente, pero después añadió con maldad. –Entre esas terceras personas estás tú…

–La canción que compuso para ti… La hemos escuchado y… Es una declaración de amor. –La rubia insistió.

–De cuando íbamos al instituto. –Evans empezaba a estar desesperado.

–¿Confías en mí? –Brittany preguntó.

–Claro. –Sam la miró perplejo.

–¡Díselo! –La chica gritó.

–Y ahora que hemos dejado claro todo esto y que estás aquí… ¿Por qué no nos haces algo para comer? Por interrumpir nuestro rato a solas. –Santana se cruzó de brazos y lo miró de manera desafiante. En el fondo, ella estaba feliz por el paso que iba a dar, pero no podía perder su imagen de chica ruda.


	15. CAPÍTULO 14: REENCUENTRO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar... Con Darren participando en Flash por un capítulo, no me he podido resistir a "traer" a Sebastian de alguna manera al fic... Aunque tal vez no como esperáis ;) Por cierto, si no habéis escuchado Hold On de Chord Overstreet, no sé a qué estáis esperando...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 14: REENCUENTRO**_

Faltaban tan sólo tres días para que Blaine comenzara la gira y nada había cambiado entre él y Sam. A parte del casi beso, no había pasado nada que indicara que sentían más por el otro y no se atrevían a cambiar eso. A pesar de lo que Tina, Brittany y Santana habían insistido, ellos seguían sin dar ese paso.

El disco estaba grabado, pero todavía no había sido publicado. Sin embargo, gracias al videoclip y las canciones ya publicadas, los fans aumentaban día a día. El orgullo que todos ellos sentían era inmenso, caso parecía que eran ellos quienes conseguían ese éxito.

Los dos amigos estaban aprovechando sus últimos días juntos cuando el timbre sonó. No esperaban a nadie, así que dedujeron que alguno de sus amigos había decidido hacerles una visita. El moreno se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta. Se sorprendió al ver quién estaba ahí.

–Hola Blaine. –Kurt dijo mientras entraba en el apartamento sin esperar a ser invitado. –¿Qué tal, cariño?

El castaño besó la mejilla del otro de manera que las comisuras de sus labios se tocaron. Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para el rubio o para el ojimiel, pero prefirieron no decir nada para que la situación no se volviera más extraña todavía.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –El cantante no sabía qué decir, no esperaba volver a ver a su ex. A pesar de todo, sintió un gran alivio porque se dio cuenta de que había superado por completo la ruptura y eso era una gran noticia.

–Vengo a verte, por supuesto. Hola Sam. –Hummel estaba siendo muy directo, tenía un objetivo claro y no iba a dejar que nadie se interpusiera en su camino. Recordaba la última vez que había visto a Evans y tenía que demostrar que era él quién tomaba las decisiones, no Blaine y mucho menos Evans.

–Kurt, yo...

–Te invito a comer y nos ponemos al día. ¿Quieres cambiarte o sales así? –El castaño ignoró cualquier comentario que quisiera hacer. Tenía un plan y no iba a permitir que lo distrajera.

–Salgo así. –Blaine decidió porque no le daba demasiada importancia a ese encuentro y se volvió hacia su mejor amigo. Tenía la intención de aclarar todo con su ex para que no hubiera dudas antes de volver a casa con la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo. –No tardaré mucho.

Los dos salieron a la calle y Kurt rápidamente cogió la mano del otro, pero Blaine la soltó como si quemara. Si había accedido era para cerrar esa etapa de su vida. Estaba preparado para hacerlo y algo le decía que su ex necesitaba escucharlo.

Cuando consiguieron una mesa, comenzaron a hablar de sus trabajos. La gira del moreno y el nuevo papel en Broadway del castaño eran el centro de atención. Hummel no tenía un papel importante, apenas tenía alguna línea e intervenía en dos canciones, pero era un avance para su carrera.

–Te he echado de menos. Nueva York no es lo mismo sin ti. –Kurt dijo de manera dulce. Su objetivo era que Anderson creyera que sentía algo por él y volvieran. De esa manera, él podría disfrutar de las ventajas que van con la fama que su ex estaba consiguiendo.

–Siento no poder decir lo mismo, soy muy feliz aquí en Los Angeles… Aunque también lo pasé muy bien en Las Vegas, fue una gran experiencia. –Blaine fue sincero.

–Dejé a Peter porque me di cuenta de que no te había olvidado. Fui un estúpido al pensar que podría encontrar a alguien mejor que tú. He venido para recuperar lo que teníamos. –El castaño intentó parecer sincero.

–Yo no siento nada por ti y no voy a volver contigo. Nuestras vidas son diferentes ahora y yo he encontrado una felicidad maravillosa que no voy a arriesgar porque tú quieras volver conmigo. –El moreno se mostró firme, sabía que no podía dejar que el otro albergara la mínima esperanza porque nada le detendría para intentar conseguir su objetivo, como cuando hizo todo lo posible para volver con él cuando se enteró de que había vuelto a Lima.

–Eso mismo me dijiste hace años y yo no me rendí. No lo voy a hacer ahora. Entonces estabas con Dave y ahora estás soltero, es un progreso.

–No… Que no tenga pareja no significa que vaya a volver contigo. Puede que no tenga pareja, pero hay alguien que ocupa mi corazón de tal manera que te ha echado de él. –Anderson estaba poniéndose nervioso y decidió ser algo más borde.

Por suerte, habían terminado de comer y se levantó para pagar. Kurt fue detrás, intentando llamar su atención y esperando que pudiera darle una oportunidad. Blaine se volvió cuando faltaba poco para llegar a la puerta del edificio.

–¿Qué puedo decir o hacer para que te des cuenta de que lo nuestro se ha acabado para siempre?

–No estás con nadie… Puede que tengas un crush con alguien, pero mientras no te corresponda yo tengo una oportunidad de recuperarte. Nadie que lleve tan poco en tu vida puede borrar todo lo que hemos pasado. –El castaño insistió.

–El problema es que no lleva poco tiempo en mi vida y mis sentimientos por él son muy intensos. –El moreno no quería seguir con esa conversación, pero no terminarla podía acabar con él atrapado entre los intentos del otro de recuperarlo.

–No me digas que Sebastian está aquí. –El actor se cruzó de brazos enfadado.

–No, no está aquí. Está estudiando en Hardvard. –Anderson respondió automáticamente.

–No voy a entrar en por qué sabes eso… ¿Cómo es que sigue estudiando? Debería haber acabado ya. –Hummel estaba interesado. Su odio hacia Smythe era tan intenso que quería saber cualquier información para poder reírse del ex Warbler.

–Quiere dedicarse a la política y por eso está estudiando tanto, se está preparando a conciencia porque quiere llegar lejos. –El cantante estaba feliz por su amigo. Lo había llamado para felicitarlo cuando salieron sus canciones, antes del vídeo. Desde entonces habían hablado algo, pero no mucho.

–Con su pasado y su sexualidad, no creo que llegue muy lejos. –Kurt negó con la cabeza.

–Que seas precisamente tú el que diga eso… –Blaine negó con la cabeza. –Y, por cierto, no hace tanto veíamos casi imposible que una persona de raza negra fuera el presidente de los Estados Unidos. Te daría una charla sobre lo que está cambiando la sociedad, pero no creo que sea útil.

–Si no es el suricato… ¿Quién es? –El castaño se mostró intrigado.

–No tengo que compartirlo contigo. –El moreno respondió.

–¿Es hetero? ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Blaine! ¿En qué estás pensando? Es igual, no importa que estés enamorado de Sam, él jamás te corresponderá… –Enseguida se dio cuenta de que había acertado con su suposición. –Lo mejor es que te alejes de él un tiempo, acabes ese estúpido crush y vuelvas conmigo.

–¿Sabes? Si yo tengo o no tengo un crush por mi mejor amigo heterosexual dejó de ser asunto tuyo hace demasiado tiempo. Ahora, si no te importa, quiero subir a mi apartamento para compartir tiempo con una persona a la que aprecio y valoro, alguien que me apoya y respeta. Me quedan pocos días en la ciudad antes de irme de gira y quiero aprovecharlos todo lo que pueda.

Anderson ni siquiera se despidió. Entró en el edificio y cerró la puerta. Subió rápidamente a su hogar y se encontró a Sam viendo la televisión.

–Kurt quería que volviera con él y le he dicho que no. Tengo muy claro que no lo amo más y, después de todo lo que ha pasado, ni siquiera quiero mantener una amistad. No le ha sentado muy bien, pero ya no me importa. No lo quiero en mi vida. –No sabía por qué, pero Blaine tenía la necesidad de explicarle a su mejor amigo lo que había pasado.

–Estoy viendo Flash, ¿te apuntas?

Anderson sonrió y corrió para tumbarse a su lado, feliz de que estaba con la persona que más quería en el mundo, independientemente de que nunca pudiera corresponder sus sentimientos.


	16. CAPÍTULO 15: LA DESPEDIDA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... No queda mucho de esta historia... Nos acercamos a la recta final... Este fic tendrá unos...¿20 capítulos?

 **Guest** , muchas gracias por el comentario... Creo que no es ningún secreto que no me gusta Kurt, ni para Blaine ni como personaje en sí... También me alegro cuando Blaine hace frente a Kurt, es la mejor venganza XD. Yo creo que toda buena historia tiene que llegar a su final y ésta no será la excepción... Pero habrá más Blam, hay alguna historia por ahí todavía... Espero que te guste lo que viene... Besos

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 15: LA DESPEDIDA**_

Todos estaban reunidos en la casa de Cooper. Iban a celebrar que al día siguiente Blaine iba a comenzar su gira. Salía tan temprano que había prohibido a todos el que lo acompañaran. Por eso le habían preparado su despedida. Había una gran cena, mucho alcohol y buena conversación, por lo que todos disfrutaban.

Al menor de los Anderson le costaba ser el centro de atención fuera del escenario, por lo que estaba algo incómodo. Además, a pesar de lo bien que lo estaban pasando, una nube de nostalgia se cernía sobre ellos. Todos eran conscientes de que esa sería su última noche juntos en 5 meses. La gira se había alargado un mes más gracias a su popularidad y algunas publicaciones ya empezaban a hablar de él como la gran promesa de la música de la década.

Todos estaban orgullosos, pero nada podía superar el sentimiento que tenía Sam. Estaba tan feliz que no paraba de sonreír, incluso cuando sabía que eso suponía que pasaría unos meses sin ver a su amigo. Eso sí, en cuanto terminara el rodaje de esa temporada, pasaría sus vacaciones siguiendo a su amigo por todos los Estados Unidos. Eran 6 semanas en las que los dos estarían juntos hasta que Blaine también tuviera unos días para descansar.

A Evans le había hecho feliz que, en cuanto el manager de su amigo le había confirmado unas vacaciones tras los 5 meses de gira, Blaine se había puesto a planificar un viaje juntos. Iban a estar los dos solos, en un lugar lejos de miradas indiscretas y de amigos que pudieran interrumpir.

–Un último brindis antes de irnos. –Marley pidió mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla. Si no fuera por la sonrisa que lucía, parecería que estaba triste. –Por Blaine, que merece el mayor éxito del mundo.

–Por Blaine.

Todos levantaron las copas y brindaron. Después de eso, algunos comenzaron a marcharse porque era entre semana. Marley y Kitty tenían clase, por lo que las dos chicas lo abrazaron y le desearon el mayor de los éxitos. Brittany tenía ensayo, por lo que ella y Santana también se marchaban. La rubia decidió besar los labios de su "novio", algo que se había vuelto muy habitual entre ellos desde el reportaje que los relacionaba sentimentalmente. La latina, aunque intentó mostrarse fuerte, acabó llorando mientras lo abrazaba. Intentó disimular alegando que se le había metido algo en el ojo. Artie también se marchó, tenía rodaje al día siguiente, por lo que le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y le deseó mucha suerte.

Los demás se quedaron, Tina había cambiado el turno con una compañera para poder estar así. El jefe de Sam había adecuado el rodaje para que pudiera estar con su amigo esa noche. Rachel no iba al estudio porque acudiría a un programa a promocionar su trabajo, por lo que no tenía que madrugar tanto. Mercedes tenía concierto, por lo que el resto del día tenía que descansar para no gastar energía. Cooper estaba haciendo audiciones y no tenía ninguna hasta por la tarde.

–Ayer hablé con Kurt. –Jones mencionó mientras miraba a Blaine. –Me ha contado su versión de los hechos… Espero que no dejaras que sus comentarios te afectaran. Sabes que eres un gran chico y encontrarás el amor en el momento adecuado… Kurt es mi mejor amigo, pero debo admitir que como tu novio y como tu ex no se está portando bien.

–Estoy bien. Ahora tengo todo lo que quiero tener. No necesito más. –El moreno comentó y no se dio cuenta de que Sam lo miraba algo triste. En el fondo, él quería que Anderson necesitara más, él quería que lo necesitara a él.

–No le digas nunca que no al amor, porque llegará cuando menos te lo esperes, y con la persona que menos te lo esperes. –Cooper comentó y desvió su mirada de su hermano para observar la reacción de Evans.

Sam se dio cuenta de que Cooper lo miraba con una sonrisa. Entonces, para su sorpresa, le guiñó un ojo, aumentando la sonrisa. Fue algo rápido y dudaba que alguien más lo hubiera visto.

–Estoy muy bien soltero.

* * *

Las palabras de Blaine retumbaban en la cabeza de Sam, "Estoy muy bien soltero". Empezaba a pensar que no había esperanza para él, que jamás conseguiría que su mejor amigo lo mirara con otros ojos. Tenía tanto miedo que el moreno lo había notado raro.

–¿Estás bien? –Anderson preguntó cuando llegaron a su apartamento. Apenas habían entrado y dejaron las llaves en la entrada.

–Sí, claro. –El rubio sacudió la cabeza con la esperanza de que sus pensamientos cambiaran. –Sólo estoy un poco cansado.

–¿Seguro? Sam… ¿Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea? No hay nada que pueda asustarme o hacer que seamos menos amigos. Tú eres la persona más especial para mí, a la que más quiero. Me duele pensar que no estás siendo sincero conmigo. Te conozco, sé que me estás mintiendo.

El ojimiel caminó hacia el salón, con el corazón encogido y sin saber qué hacer. Esa noche estaba siendo demasiado emocional para él. Tantas despedidas, el comportamiento de su mejor amigo…

–Lo siento, no quiero despedirme de ti tan pronto. Me gusta tenerte a mi lado. –El actor decidió contarle. Sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero no podía decir la verdad, no cuando en unas horas Anderson estaría en un autobús, rumbo a la mejor experiencia que había vivido.

–Yo también te voy a echar de menos.

Los dos se miraron sin saber que decir. Evans no pudo resistirse más, por más que lo intentaba, no podía seguir sin probar esos labios que estaba seguro que serían dulces y suaves. Se acercó despacio, dándole tiempo a su amigo a alejarse si no quería eso. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que, en cuanto había notado lo que quería hacer, él también se acercó hasta que sus labios se tocaron.

Fuegos artificiales, mariposas en el estómago, corazones acelerados… Todo eso y mucho más sentían, pero, a la vez, no eran capaces de sentir nada más que no fuera al otro. Era una sensación extraña, única e inmejorable que jamás habían sentido. Ni siquiera con sus anteriores parejas.

Blaine decidió que quería más, por lo que se movió lo suficiente para que ese beso se intensificara y puso sus manos en la nuca de su amigo para acariciar con suavidad su pelo. No sabía cuánto duraría ese momento, pero, si por él fuera, sería eterno.

–Sam… ¿Qué…? –El moreno susurró, casi sin aire, cuando se separaron.

–No tenía pensado hacer nada antes de la gira, tengo tanto miedo a nuestra separación… –El rubio acarició la mejilla del otro.

–¿Desde cuándo…? –El cantante estaba tan anonadado que no era capaz de terminar ninguna frase.

–Escuché a las chicas hablando sobre nuestros sentimientos y me di cuenta de que, al menos por mi parte, son ciertos. Siempre dudé de si tú también lo sentías. –El actor sonrió.

–Compuse Sammy pocas semanas antes de venir a Los Angeles. Tenía tanto miedo de que te enteraras y te dieras cuenta de que en todos estos años no había dejado de sentir algo intenso por ti… Sí, hubo un momento en el que fue un crush, pero antes de mi reconciliación con Kurt ya había evolucionado a algo más. –Anderson se sonrojó al reconocer su secreto.

–¿Por qué te querías casar con él si estabas enamorado de mí? –Evans frunció el ceño.

–No podía estar contigo porque eras heterosexual, por lo que me aferré a mi mejor opción. –Blaine le dio un rápido pico en los labios.

–Kurt nunca ha sido la mejor opción… Ni siquiera ha sido una buena opción para ti. –Sam respondió serio.

–Era la otra persona de la que había estado enamorado, por lo que pensé que podría ayudarme a olvidarte. –El moreno se sintió algo estúpido, no había sido su mejor decisión.

–Me alegra que no me hayas olvidado. –El rubio reconoció. –¿Qué va a pasar ahora con nosotros?

–Vamos a seguir siendo los mejores amigos. Vamos a seguir llamándonos y hablando cada vez que podamos, como hicimos en Las Vegas. Cuando vengas a la gira, decidiremos si damos un paso más en nuestra relación o no. Quiero que estés completamente seguro de lo que sientes. –El músico propuso.

–Sé lo que siento, pero me parece un buen plan.

Volvieron a besarse porque podían, porque querían. Estuvieron bastante rato, pero era tarde y tenían que ir a dormir. El día siguiente sería largo para los dos, por lo que necesitaban descansar.

–¿Quieres dormir conmigo? –Sam preguntó esperanzado.

–Si me meto en la cama contigo, mañana no voy a querer levantarme. –Blaine dijo con una sonrisa triste.

–Al menos déjame que te acompañe al autobús. –El rubio pidió.

–Yo… Es demasiado duro para mí marcharme después de lo que acaba de pasar… Por favor, no lo hagas más difícil… Quiero que nos despidamos ahora porque sé que, si te veo mañana, no voy a querer irme. –El moreno se acercó todo lo que pudo al otro y lo besó.

–¿Me avisarás cuando llegues a San Francisco? Son muchas horas en carretera. –El actor quiso saber.

–Te llamaré, te lo prometo.

–Estoy seguro de que les encantará el concierto. Que duermas bien. –Evans lo besó, sabiendo que esa era su despedida.

–Buenas noches.

Anderson entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta. Había sido un día muy especial y también necesitaba digerir todo.


	17. CAPÍTULO 16: NOT ALONE

N/A: Gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 16: NOT ALONE**_

La gira de Blaine había empezado con mucho éxito. Los lugares que habían contratado primero no eran muy grandes, por lo que siempre estaban llenos. Alguna ciudad había cambiado el lugar a uno más grande y otras, las últimas en contratarlo, eran lugares algo más grandes que, aunque no había conseguido llenar, sí había más de un 80% de localidades vendidas, todo un éxito para un cantante que estaba empezando.

Sam y él hablaban todos los días, contándose lo que habían hecho durante el día. Lo hacían a través de Skype para poder verse. Sabían que sus corazones seguían perteneciendo al otro y eso era todo lo que podían pedir.

Había pasado un mes y el rubio estaba esperando su cita algo nervioso. Sus padres habían ido a visitarlo junto a sus hermanos y él había aprovechado para hablar con ellos de lo que había pasado con Blaine. Era cierto que ya les había dicho lo que sentía, pero pudo confirmarles que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Se alegró de ver la reacción de los cuatro, viendo que estaban realmente contentos por él y no fingían. Era diferente escuchar sus reacciones por teléfono, desde donde se puede fingir con más facilidad.

El moreno se conectó y sonrió nada más verlo en la pantalla. Se había duchado tras el concierto, pero no se había puesto gomina, dejando sus rizos libres. Llevaba una camiseta de manga corta y unos pantalones vaqueros, algo lejano a su look habitual. Sabía que era porque después de actuar, en cuanto la adrenalina se apagaba, estaba deseando descansar, por lo que no se entretenía en arreglarse.

–Hola Sammy. –El cantante sonrió al ver a su mejor amigo.

–Hola, B. ¿Qué tal el concierto? –El rubio preguntó casi por costumbre, porque la inmensa sonrisa que tenía el otro era reflejo de lo que había vivido.

–Ha sido increíble. ¿Sabes que el público cantaba todas las canciones que se han publicado? ¡Incluso había algunas de las que se sabían alguna parte porque alguien había subido un vídeo a Youtube! –Anderson estaba emocionado. El actor sabía a qué se refería, él buscaba en la web todos los vídeos que las fans de su amado colgaban tras cada actuación.

–Estoy tan orgulloso de ti. –Evans sonrió, le encantaba verlo tan feliz.

–¿Qué tal tu familia? ¿Ha ido todo bien? –Blaine preguntó preocupado.

–Todo bien, hemos ido a hacer algo de turismo. –Sam explicó sin darle importancia.

–¿Les has dicho…? ¿Has hablado con ellos…? –El Moreno se sonrojó.

–En cuanto me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, se lo conté a mi madre. Ellos ya sabían algo, sólo he tenido que contarles que me correspondes y que sólo estamos esperando al momento en que podamos estar juntos. –El rubio vio como el otro se relajaba y se rió.

–No te burles de mí, sé que salir del armario no es fácil, eso te lo puedo asegurar. –El cantante se puso serio.

–Lo sé, siento haberte asustado y haberme reído. A veces me olvido que no todas las familias son como la mía. –El actor bajó la mirada.

–Ellos forman parte de mi pasado, tú eres mi futuro. –El cantante decidió animarlo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Evans y él le dejó pasar. Stacey corrió hacia la cama donde estaba tumbado su hermano.

–He escuchado a Sammy hablar y he pensado que estaría hablando contigo. ¡Hola Blaine! ¿O debo llamarte Blainey a partir de ahora? Como eres mi nuevo hermano y a todos los llamo por diminutivos… –La niña se sonrojó.

–Hola Stacey. Puedes llamarme Blaine o Blainey, como prefieras. –Anderson comentó con una sonrisa y le guiñó el ojo. –La verdad es que siempre he querido tener una hermana… Adoro a Cooper, pero quería tener a alguien como tú en mi familia.

–¡Genial! ¿Sabes? Mis amigas no se creen que te conozco… Hasta que no salieron las fotos de vosotros dos juntos no creían que te conocía… –Ella confesó.

–Haremos un trato. Cuando acabe la gira, Sam y yo iremos a visitaros y te iremos a buscar un día al colegio… ¿Te parece bien? –Anderson propuso.

–Claro.

–¡Stacey! Deja a tu hermano, que está hablando y necesita privacidad. –Mary entró porque sabía que su hija estaba ahí. La había estado buscando por toda la casa antes de entrar.

–Yo también quiero hablar con Blaine. –La menor hizo un puchero.

–Pero ellos necesitan privacidad. –La madre insitió. El rubio miró a su amado y enseguida supo que tenía su consentimiento.

–No te preocupes, mamá, a Blaine y a mí nos encanta tener a Stacey con nosotros. –Sam comentó.

–Hola Blaine. –La señora Evans se asomó para que el aludido la viera. –Entiendo que queréis tener vuestra privacidad…

–Hola Mary… La verdad es que… Quería pediros algo… Acabo de terminar de componer una canción y me gustaría que me dijerais qué os parece. Llevo mucho tiempo sin encontrar la letra para esa melodía, pero creo que he encontrado las palabras perfectas. –El cantante sonrió.

–Claro, será un placer.

La mujer se sentó al otro lado de su hijo y esperó a que comenzara la canción. Blaine cogió la guitarra que estaba a su lado y la acomodó para comenzar a tocar.

–Esta canción es mejor en el piano, pero ahora no tengo uno cerca. –El joven explicó con una tímida sonrisa.

 ** _Not Alone (Darren Criss)_**

 _I've been alone_

 _Surrounded by darkness_

 _I've seen how heartless_

 _The world can be_

 _I've seen you crying_

 _You felt like it's hopeless_

 _I'll always do my best_

 _To make you see_

Inevitablemente, tanto Sam como Blaine recordaron las veces que habían visto al otro llorar. El moreno seguía queriendo estar ahí junto al otro en los malos momentos, sin importar que su relación no llegara a ser más que una amistad. Eran mucho más y no iban a dejar que nada les rompiera esa conexión que tenían. Él había compuesto esa canción pensando en todo lo que amaba a Evans, sin importar si ese amor era correspondido o no, simplemente como un amor intenso.

 _Baby, you're not alone_

 _Cause you're here with me_

 _And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

 _Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

 _And you know it's true_

 _It don't matter what'll come to be_

 _Our love is all we need to make it through_

Eso era cierto, nada iba a separarlos ni romper su amor porque su amistad podía hacer frente a cualquier situación. Tal vez esa amistad evolucionara a un noviazgo, pero ellos seguirían siendo ellos, con algo más de contacto físico, pero exactamente los mismos. Blam no iba a cambiar porque ellos no querrían cambiar al otro, lo amaban y lo aceptaban tal como era. Como mucho, aconsejarían en un cambio de imagen o recomendarían probar algo nuevo, o incluso un consejo de como hacer frente a una situación. Sin embargo, ninguno veía a Blaine pidiéndole a Sam que dejara de hacer imitaciones o a Sam pidiéndole a Blaine que dejara de cantar en la ducha.

 _Now I know it ain't easy_

 _But it ain't hard trying_

 _Every time I see you smiling_

 _And I feel you so close to me_

 _And you tell me_

Mary agarró la mano de su hijo. Sabía que esa canción era para él y sabía que en ese momento Sam tenía que estar sintiendo muchas cosas. Lo veía en esos hermosos ojos verdes que estaban brillando por las lágrimas contenidas. Lágrimas de emoción, esas que toda madre es feliz al ver en su hijo.

 _Baby, you're not alone_

 _Cause you're here with me_

 _And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

 _Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

 _And you know it's true_

 _It don't matter what'll come to be_

 _Our love is all we need to make it through_

 _I still have trouble_

 _I trip and stumble_

 _Trying to make sense of things sometimes_

A Blaine todavía le costaba creer que Sam lo hubiera elegido a él, que no le importara que fuera un hombre y que estuviera dispuesto a intentar algo juntos. Era su sueño hecho realidad.

 _I look for reasons_

 _But I don't need 'em_

 _All I need is to look in your eyes_

 _And I realize_

 _Baby I'm not alone_

 _Cause you're here with me_

 _And nothing's ever gonna take us down_

 _Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

 _And you know it's true_

 _It don't matter what'll come to be_

 _Our love is all we need to make it through_

 _Cause you're here with me_

 _And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

 _Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

 _And you know it's true_

 _It don't matter what'll come to be_

 _You know our love is all we need_

 _Our love is all we need to make it through_

–Es preciosa. –Mary dijo cuando Blaine tocó los últimos acordes, dándole tiempo a su hijo para que se tranquilizara. No había llorado, pero había estado muy cerca.

–Es lo más hermoso que he escuchado. –Sam reconoció.

–¿Más que Sammy? –Stacey preguntó inocentemente.

–Tan hermosa como Sammy. –El hermano sonrió, sinceramente, le parecía perfecta cualquier canción que Blaine hubiera compuesto pensando en él.

–Y ahora, nosotras nos vamos para que podáis hablar a solas. Ha sido un placer verte. –La madre sonrió.

–Lo mismo te digo, un beso para las dos. –Anderson lanzó un beso a la pantalla y pronto la niña lo imitó. El resto de la conversación entre los amigos fue más normal, encantados de poder disfrutar de un rato hablando, deseando poder abrazarse pronto.


	18. CAPÍTULO 17: SEBASTIAN SMYTHE

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Esta semana dos capítulos... La verdad es que lo tenía ya preparado y he pensado... ¿Por qué no? Espero que la siguiente actualización sea el jueves, aunque no prometo nada...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 17: SEBASTIAN SMYTHE**_

Blaine tenía muchas ganas de llegar a Washington. Allí tenía un amigo al que deseaba ver. Sebastian había vuelto a su vida hacía poco y hablaban de vez en cuando. Sabía que había sido uno de los primeros en comprar entradas para verlo en los dos conciertos que daría en esa ciudad. Estaría tres días allí, y el último día, Sam por fin se uniría a él en la gira.

Estaba emocionado porque esos tres días iban a ser fantásticos, por eso se bajó del autobús a toda prisa nada más llegar a la ciudad. Había avisado a su amigo y le había propuesto verse a solas antes del concierto.

Por eso habían quedado en la cafetería del hotel donde se hospedaba el moreno. Éste estuvo esperando a que llegara su amigo, tomando un café, cuando lo vio aparecer. Sonrió al levantarse para abrazarlo. No sabía que lo extrañaba tanto hasta ese momento. Por supuesto que sus sentimientos por él estaban muy lejos de lo que sentía por Sam, más bien parecía que se estaba reencontrando con cualquier Warbler, Puck o cualquiera de sus otros amigos de New Directions.

Se acercó para darle un abrazo, que duró algo más de lo normal porque se habían echado de menos. Era extraña esa sensación porque habían perdido contacto entre ellos, pero lo pasado en su último año en Ohio no podía empañar que habían sido grandes amigos antes del incidente del Slushie.

Se sentaron y comenzaron a charlar como si nada hubiera pasado. Sebastian le contó lo bien que le iban las cosas, que estaba preparándose a conciencia para ser político intentando conseguir una triple licenciatura en ciencias políticas, derecho y economía. Blaine le contó cómo había sido su época en NYADA y cómo había conseguido el contrato con la discográfica, aunque mantuvo que la canción la había compuesto en sus años de instituto porque su relación con Sam no estaba todavía definida del todo.

–Veo que Sam sigue siendo tu mayor inspiración. –La sonrisa del castaño reflejaba que sabía más de lo que estaba diciendo.

–Es mi mejor amigo. –El moreno sonrió algo incómodo.

–Ya veo… Un mejor amigo con el que sales a cenar y al cine, al que besas y con el que tienes sexo… Sí, suena exactamente como una gran amistad. –Smythe sonrió al ver sonrojarse al otro.

–No tenemos sexo… Aunque no negaré que nos hemos besado. –Anderson confesó.

–Cuéntame todo, creo que necesitas hablar con alguien. –Sebastian cambió a una sonrisa más cálida. Escuchó con atención lo que había pasado entre Sam y su amigo, sin perderse esa sonrisa enamorada, ese brillo en sus ojos color avellana y ese ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. No había duda de que su amigo cambiaba su expresión corporal al hablar del hombre del que se había enamorado. –Eres muy afortunado… En dos días vas a verlo y vais a hablar todo. No sé cómo decidiréis llevar vuestra relación, pero seguro que vais a ser muy felices.

–¿Realmente crees que vamos a ser pareja? –Los ojos de Blaine se iluminaron.

–Por lo que me has contado, él siente lo mismo y está deseando reunirse contigo para no tener que empezar vuestra relación a distancia. No tienes de qué preocuparte… Ojalá yo encuentre a alguien así para mí… –El castaño suspiró y su amigo agarró con firmeza su mano que estaba descansando sobre la mesa.

–Lo encontrarás, sólo necesitas paciencia… ¡Mírame a mí! Pensaba que todo estaba perdido y de repente el amor de mi vida me dice que me corresponde y tengo más esperanza que nunca de ser feliz. –El moreno mostró su apoyo.

–El chico que me gusta ni siquiera me ha mirado. No he podido hablar con él, cada vez que lo intento me pongo nervioso… Además, creo que es heterosexual. –El ojiverde susurró algo triste.

–Él se lo pierde. Estoy convencido de que hay alguien esperando conocerte y hacerte feliz… Aunque te aseguro que ese alguien no es Kurt. –Anderson decidió cambiar de tema de conversación porque quería animar a su amigo y sabía que lo conseguiría contándole todo lo que Hummel había dicho de él y lo que había pasado la última vez que se habían visto.

* * *

Blaine se levantó tarde a la mañana siguiente. Tras el concierto, Sebastian y él habían ido a uno de los locales de moda de la ciudad y habían aprovechado para divertirse hasta altas horas. Él no tenía ningún compromiso hasta la tarde y por eso nadie le había llamado.

Se levantó y al ver la hora supo que iba a saltarse el desayuno y almorzaría directamente. Bajó al restaurante del hotel después de vestirse, pensó en que luego llamaría a Smythe para quedar con él. Esa noche hablaría con Sam puesto que la llamada del día anterior había sido rápida. El rubio había estado grabando una escena de exteriores nocturna por lo que tenía que trabajar.

La relaciones públicas que lo acompañaba en la gira, Christina, se acercó a él nada más verlo. Le pasó su Tablet, algo que le extrañó.

–No sé qué querrás hacer con las noticias, pero seguro que te preguntan esta tarde en la entrevista. –Ella explicó algo seria.

La cara del cantante cambió cuando leyó los dos artículos que hablaban de él.

 _BLAINE ANDERSON Y SU NOVIO_

 _Mucho se ha especulado sobre la vida de Blaine Anderson desde que su hermano Cooper y su mejor amigo Sam Evans, ambos actores reconocidos, publicaran el videoclip que le catapultó a la fama. Primero se le relacionó con Brittany Pierce, bailarina en Bailando con los Famosos, pero pronto fue desmentido. También se le relacionó con el propio Evans, pero parece ser que no es del todo cierto._

 _Blaine se encuentra en Washington por cuestiones de trabajo y ayer fue fotografiado junto a un atractivo joven en la cafetería del hotel. Parece que no era un desconocido puesto que el cantante lo estuvo esperando poco después de llegar a la ciudad y se abrazaron nada más encontrarse. Aquí les dejamos las fotos que muestran que parece haber algo más._

Junto al artículo había fotos de los dos amigos abrazándose cuando había llegado Sebastian y cuando se habían despedido, el momento en el que Blaine le había cogido la mano para apoyarlo y momentos de complicidad entre ellos. Tenía un nudo en el estómago, pero decidió ver el otro artículo.

 _NOCHE SALVAJE PARA BLAINE ANDERSON Y SU NOVIO_

 _Como ya explicábamos en el artículo anterior, Blaine Anderson ha podido disfrutar de su pareja en su visita a Washington. El joven, al que se ha identificado como Sebastian Smythe y al que habría conocido en Ohio, lo acompañó toda la noche en su visita a uno de los locales de moda de la ciudad. La pareja no se separó en ningún momento y, según algunos privilegiados que pudieron verlos en el interior del local, parecían muy compenetrados._

 _Se les vio reír y bailar juntos toda la noche e, incluso, algunos testigos aseguran que entraron juntos al baño, algo que puede dar pie a muchas interpretaciones. Esperamos que, con tanta inspiración, la habilidad como compositor de Blaine siga siendo tan efectiva y pronto tengamos una gran colección de canciones de amor._

El artículo estaba acompañado de fotos de los dos amigos entrando y saliendo del local.

–Sebastian y yo no somos pareja y no fuimos al baño juntos. –Blaine frunció el ceño, molesto porque parecía que ningún amigo podía acercarse a él sin verse metido en ese problema.

–No es a mí a quién tienes que convencer. –Christina comentó con dulzura. En ese momento Anderson abrió los ojos asustado. Ella era más que su relaciones públicas, se había convertido en algo así como su apoyo en la gira y le había confiado muchos de sus secretos. Además, ella tenía que estar al tanto de su situación con Sam para poder manejar a la prensa cuando se enteraran.

Anderson sacó el teléfono y rápidamente llamó a su mejor amigo, pero Evans no contestó el teléfono. Lo volvió a intentar y esa vez el teléfono estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura, algo que lo asustó aún más. Buscó en todas las redes sociales, esperando encontrar alguna pista de lo que había pasado, pero no había nada. Decidió mandarle un mensaje a Sebastian, necesitaba tranquilizarse.

 ** _"Sam no me contesta al teléfono. -Blaine"_**

 ** _"Relájate, podrás hablar con él y solucionarlo. Desmiente los artículos en tu entrevista esta tarde. Nos vemos luego? -Sebastian"_**

 ** _"Claro, después de esto, no quiero estar todo el día solo. -Blaine"_**


	19. CAPÍTULO 18: CONTIGO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Confirmo que serán 20 capítulos...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 18: CONTIGO**_

Blaine terminó la entrevista triste. Había conseguido aclarar que Sebastian era sólo un amigo y que hacía mucho que no se veían. Sin embargo, seguía intentando llamar a Sam y éste no contestaba. O dejaba que sonara hasta el último tono, o cortaba él mismo la llamada o el teléfono estaba apagado. Eso era lo que tenía tan frustrado al cantante.

Había quedado con Sebastian en la habitación de su hotel. No iban a salir de fiesta porque al día siguiente Anderson tenía concierto y no quería fallar. En principio iban a ir a un restaurante a cenar y después dudaban entre ir al cine o algo así, pero después de lo que había ocurrido, preferían pasar desapercibidos.

Christina había ido con él, pero uno de los músicos de Blaine había accedido a dejar a Smythe entrar en la habitación. De esa manera, nadie podría verlos juntos por los pasillos. Se sentían algo mal, pero preferían que sus visitas no fueran públicas. No porque hicieran algo malo, más bien era porque no quería que Sam pensara que eran algo más.

Llegó al hotel y rápidamente subió a su habitación. Estaba pensando en pedir la cena a alguna pizzería. La suite en la que se alojaba no era muy grande, pero tenía un sofá grande y una mesa en la que podían dejar la pizza mientras seguían hablando.

Al entrar allí, antes siquiera de ser consciente de quién estaba dentro, sintió unos labios besándolo con fuerza y empujándolo contra la pared. Unas manos se posicionaron en su trasero y una lengua se coló en su boca aprovechándose de que sus labios estaban algo separados por la sorpresa.

Se habría asustado de no ser porque conocía el olor de la colonia del otro perfectamente, reconocía el sabor de esos labios y, sobre todo, sabía quién era el hombre con esos ojos verdes tan hermosos.

–Sam… –Blaine susurró realmente excitado.

–No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos. –El rubio cerró los ojos para sentir mejor los labios de su amado en su cuello.

–Yo también te he echado de menos… No puedes imaginarte cuánto… –El moreno colocó sus manos en la nuca del otro y enredó sus dedos en el pelo rubio. El ritmo se ralentizó repentinamente y los dos se quedaron abrazados, con sus frentes tocándose y mirándose a los ojos.

–Después de ver tus fotos con Sebastian no creo que me hayas echado tanto de menos. –El corazón de Anderson dejó de latir un segundo, pero vio que el otro sonreía de manera cómplice y pronto comprendió que estaba gastándole una broma.

–¡Y tú no respondías a mis llamadas! –El ojimiel protestó.

–La primera ha llegado cuando estaba facturando la maleta. Creo que la zona de facturación del mayor aeropuerto de Los Angeles no es el lugar adecuado para contestar una llamada en la que íbamos a hablar de las fotos y de nuestros sentimientos. Iba a responderte en el avión, pero justo en el asiento de al lado estaba sentado uno de los periodistas que me ha hecho alguna entrevista y sé que escuchar una de nuestras llamadas habría sido una gran exclusiva para él. Una vez aquí he pensado que lo mejor sería sorprenderte. –Evans lo miró como si pidiera disculpas por no haberle avisado antes.

–Me ha encantado la sorpresa… ¿Te importa si pedimos algo para cenar? Estoy hambriento… –Blaine pidió, estaba deseando pasar más tiempo con él.

–Claro. ¿Dónde llamamos? –Sam quiso saber mientras se dirigía al sofá. El otro lo siguió y los dos se sentaron muy cerca el uno del otro.

–Iba a preguntarle a Sebastian… Por cierto, ¿dónde está? –El moreno miró a su alrededor, como si esperase que su amigo estuviera allí.

–Ha sido él quién me ha dejado entrar. No sabía que tenías una entrevista y cuando he llegado él estaba hablando con Paul. Me han dado la llave y Sebastian me ha dicho que no nos preocupemos, que entiende que queremos estar solos… ¿Qué le has contado? –El rubio sonrió porque estaba intrigado.

–Le conté lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. –El cantante bajó la mirada, pero el otro soltó una carcajada.

–Ahora entiendo todo. Al darme la llave, lo primero que ha hecho ha sido decirme que no ha pasado nada entre vosotros y lo siguiente que me ha dicho es que no te folle muy duro porque mañana tienes concierto. –El actor explicó.

–¿Te molesta que le haya contado todo? Sé que has salido del armario frente a tu familia, pero tal vez me he adelantado… –Anderson comenzó a decir, pero el otro lo silenció con un beso.

–No me importa, sé que necesitabas hablar con alguien y Sebastian es tu amigo. Me tendré que acostumbrar a que ya no es The Evil Warbler, pero no puedo decirte quién puede y quién no puede ser tu amigo. ¿Crees que le importara si le llamamos para ver dónde pedimos la cena? Después podemos hablar de nosotros, es una conversación que nos debemos. Así, después de cenar, podemos disfrutar un rato… Aunque nada de sexo todavía, necesito algo más de tiempo. Nunca he estado con un hombre y no quiero apresurar las cosas. –Evans no quería decepcionar a su amigo, eso era lo más importante para él.

–No hay prisa para el sexo, puedo esperar… Gracias por comprender mi amistad con Sebastian… –Blaine se acercó y lo besó en los labios. –Lo llamo para preguntarle por la cena.

El moreno llamó a su amigo mientras el otro se acercó con una sonrisa y comenzó a besar su cuello.

–¿Por qué no estás desnudo con Sam follándote como loco? –El castaño preguntó nada más contestar la llamada.

–Muy gracioso Sebastian…Vamos a cenar en la habitación… ¿Dónde podíamos llamar que hagan buenas pizzas y nos las traigan al hotel? –El ojimiel preguntó, pero dejó escapar un ligero gemido porque Evans había encontrado un punto realmente sensible debajo de su oreja. El actor sonrió con suficiencia y siguió mordiendo y besando esa zona.

–¿Realmente quieres cenar unas pizzas o quieres cenar a tu novio? –El estudiante quiso saber y escuchó otro gemido que lo hizo reír. –De verdad, Blaine, deberías desistir y entregarte a tu hombre. No sé lo que te estará haciendo, pero suena interesante.

–Seb…

–Está bien, está bien… Yo me encargo de llamar al restaurante y pedir pizza para dos. ¿Os gusta alguna en especial o confiáis en mí? –Smythe cedió y soltó una carcajada cuando escuchó un nuevo gemido. Sabía que su amigo estaba disfrutando y, si debía ser sincero, se alegraba por él.

–Confío en ti. –En moreno no estaba en condiciones de pensar qué quería cenar. Su mejor amigo había decidido que sus manos también debían excitarle y se estaba entreteniendo en acariciarle su miembro sobre el pantalón.

–En cuanto terminemos la llamada os pido la cena, tardará unos 20 minutos, así que aprovéchalos y pórtate muy mal… No hagas nada que yo no haría. –Sebastian colgó el teléfono, sabiendo que su amigo iba a disfrutar.

El actor obligó a su amigo a tumbarse y se colocó sobre él antes de volver a besarlo con pasión, primero en los labios y después en el cuello.

–Sammy, ¿no decías que no estás preparado? –Blaine preguntó.

–No estoy preparado para tener sexo, pero nada nos impide pasar un buen rato. –El rubio sonrió maliciosamente antes de mover sus caderas para provocar fricción en sus entrepiernas.

Los dos se olvidaron de la conversación que tenían pendiente, era más importante que ellos estaban disfrutando de esa nueva forma de conectar y sentirse cerca. Había pocas cosas que no habían hecho juntos, por lo que necesitaban hacerlas para sentirse más cerca y saber que ya no eran sólo dos amigos.


	20. CAPÍTULO 19: NOVIOS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Penúltimo capítulo... Espero que os guste...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 19: NOVIOS**_

Blaine y Sam pasaron un muy rato mientras esperaban la cena. Compartieron cosas que hasta ese momento no habían compartido porque no eran propias de dos amigos. Todavía no habían definido lo que sentían, pero parecía que ninguno lo necesitaba.

Cuando el repartidor llamó a la puerta, el moreno fue el que abrió y pagó las pizzas y refrescos antes de ponerlo todo en la mesa. Se sentó junto al otro, abrieron las latas y cogieron una porción.

–Seguimos teniendo una conversación pendiente. –El ojimiel explicó.

–¿Realmente quieres hablar mientras cenamos? –El rubio se extrañó.

–Bueno… –El cantante se sonrojó. –Si hablamos ahora, luego podemos pasar directamente a lo que hemos dejado pendiente cuando ha llegado el repartidor…

–Me encanta como piensas. –El ojiverde lo besó en los labios.

–Sammy… Quiero saber cómo te sientes con todo esto… Es todo nuevo y quiero que estés seguro de lo que estás haciendo. Eres la persona a la que más quiero en este mundo y puedo vivir sin muchas cosas, pero no puedo vivir sin ti. –Anderson se sinceró.

–Tengo muy claro lo que siento… La evolución de mis sentimientos ha sido lenta… No es como si un día me levantara y pensara "estoy enamorado de Blaine", fue más bien algo que fue aumentando poco a poco. He intentado situar el momento en el que dejé de sentir sólo amistad por ti, pero soy incapaz… Aunque creo que fue poco antes de venir a Los Angeles. Me costó tanto alejarme de ti, por mucho que fuera mejor para mi carrera, era lo que quería hacer, pero no me quería mudar lejos de ti.

–Habría venido contigo si me lo hubieras pedido. –Blaine confesó sonrojado. Ese color en las mejillas del moreno se convirtió en el favorito de Sam.

–Lo sé, pero tú querías triunfar en Broadway y no iba a alejarte de conseguir tus sueños sólo para que siguieras a tu mejor amigo. Entonces no sabía lo que sentía por ti y tú estabas con Kurt. –El cantante dejó el trozo de pizza que tenía en la mano sobre la mesa, limpió sus manos y se acercó al otro, acomodándose en su lateral y escondiendo su cara en el hueco que se formaba entre su hombro y su ello. El rubio comprendió que el otro necesitaba algo de cariño, por lo que también dejó la pizza y se limpió para abrazarlo. –¿Qué ocurre?

–Me he sentido tan solo y tan mal en Nueva York sin ti, incluso estando con Kurt. Fracasé y soy consciente de ello, no sólo en Broadway, también en mi vida amorosa. ¿Cómo pude estar tan equivocado? –Anderson susurró.

–Todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos y a fracasar. Lo importante es saber enmendar nuestros errores y buscar nuevas metas en las que podamos tener éxito. Fracasaste en Broadway, bueno, eso es relativo, creo que podrías haber triunfado, sólo necesitabas algo más de tiempo para que alguien se diera cuenta de tu talento. Lo que quería decir es que, suponiendo que lo de Broadway pudiera ser considerado fracaso, lo admitiste y perseguiste una nueva meta que te ha llevado al éxito. Hay muchas personas que han comprado tus canciones, hay muchas personas que han ido a tus conciertos, tienes club de fans y hasta una página en Facebook dedicada exclusivamente a tu redondeado trasero… –Con esto consiguió que su amigo riera. –Te equivocaste con Kurt, pero supiste alejarte a tiempo antes de que acabara por destrozarte completamente.

–Fue él quien me dejó.

–Y fuiste tú el que le dio una patada en el culo cuando quiso volver contigo. –El actor sonrió.

–Por lo que me has dicho, tú ya sabías lo que sentías por mí cuando vino, ¿verdad?

–Sí, y no te negaré que me temí lo peor. Por suerte, no cometiste ese error.

–Cuando llegué a Los Angeles y vi lo fácil que era mi vida con todos vosotros y me volví a sentir yo mismo otra vez, me di cuenta de lo tóxica que había sido mi relación con Kurt. Me sentí como si yo estuviera destinado a estar aquí, con todos vosotros, disfrutando de esta vida. Me sentí libre por primera vez en muchos años. –Anderson explicó.

–Ahora no vas a ser tan libre… –Fue el turno de Evans para sonrojarse. –Quiero decir… No es que te vaya a prohibir que hagas algo, pero… Quiero que seamos exclusivos y fieles…

–Entiendo lo que quieres decir. Vamos a ser novios, por lo que no tengo motivo para buscar otro hombre para estar conmigo.

–No vamos a ser novios… –Los ojos color avellana se entristecieron al escuchar esa negación, pero al escuchar las siguientes palabras se iluminaron aún más intensamente. –Somos novios. Y siento romper la magia, pero será mejor que cenemos antes de que se enfríen las pizzas. Además, cuanto antes comencemos, antes terminaremos y podremos retomar lo que hemos dejado antes a medias.

Blaine sonrió y le dio un rápido beso a Sam, confirmando que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él. Si era sincero, no se podía ni imaginar una vida sin su mejor amigo, bueno, mejor dicho, sin su nuevo novio.

* * *

Sam y Sebastian estaban viendo el último concierto de Blaine en Washington. Esa mañana habían comido juntos para que el actor y el estudiante pudieran conocerse algo mejor y no fuera un momento incómodo. Además, el rubio quería darle una oportunidad porque confiaba en el criterio de su novio y el día anterior Smythe le había sorprendido gratamente con el detalle de confirmar que no eran pareja y darle la llave de la habitación de Anderson para que pudiera sorprenderlo.

Era cierto que el ex-Warbler había bromeado sobre la vida sexual de los chicos, sobre todo después de haber escuchado las reacciones de Blaine a través del teléfono. Eso había provocado un sonrojo en la pareja, pero sabiendo cómo era el otro, no le dieron más importancia.

En esos momentos, la canción Sammy comenzó y los fans gritaron porque el vídeo de Blaine cantándola para salir del armario había superado los 10 millones de visitas en Youtube. El moreno desvió la mirada hacia ellos y le guiñó el ojo a su novio antes de volverse nuevamente hacia su público.

El rubio tenía la piel de gallina porque escuchaba como los miles de personas que habían acudido al concierto cantaban la canción que había compuesto su novio. Él como actor había vivido el cariño de sus fans, pero no había podido experimentar nada parecido.

–¿Traigo un babero? Tengo que ir a por una fregona para limpiar tus babas, así que no me importa. –Sebastian comentó divertido, aunque tuvo la delicadeza de esperar a que la canción terminara. Sam lo miró molesto, pero el otro sonrió. –Es muy bueno, lo sé. Mis compañeros de clase han alucinado cuando se han enterado de que lo conozco… Me he convertido en alguien muy popular por eso… De hecho, iba a estar entre el público, pero le he dado mi entrada a una amiga cuando Blaine me ha propuesto que te hiciera compañía. No cree que sea fácil que puedas verlo junto a sus fans.

–Estoy muy orgulloso de él. Me alegra que lo haya conseguido.

–Creo que el único que no creía que lo iba a conseguir era él. Culpo a la Ratita Presumida de eso, no puedo creer como le hizo tanto daño a alguien a quién dice amar. Yo siempre supe que se merecía a alguien mejor… Y debo reconocer que me decepcionó muchísimo que apoyaras su proposición de matrimonio… A los que veía fugándose a Las Vegas y volviendo como un viejo matrimonio era a vosotros dos. –El exWarbler comentó.

–No me gustaba Kurt para Blaine, pero ante todo soy su amigo. Creo que sobreactué con mi reacción, pero tenía que estar a su lado para cuando Kurt le volviera a romper el corazón. –Evans explicó.

–Tenéis muchos amigos en común que no elegirán bando si vuestra relación se va a pique, pero te aseguro que como le hagas daño, te las verás conmigo. Es la persona más bondadosa que conozco y te aseguro que no dejaré que nadie lo lastime. –Smythe "amenazó".

–Es lo último que querría, puedes estar tranquilo. –Sam estaba convencido.

–Lo sé, y no sabes cuánto me alegro.


	21. CAPÍTULO 20: HAWAII

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar esta historia. Último capítulo, aunque habrá un epílogo que espero publicar esta semana o, como tarde, la que viene... Espero que os guste...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 20: HAWAII**_

La gira de Blaine fue todo un éxito y los medios de comunicación pronto se hicieron eco de que Sam lo acompañaba en las últimas semanas. La pareja disfrutó de estar juntos y aprovechaban cada segundo a solas para sentirse más cómodos en el aspecto físico de una relación amorosa.

Sin embargo, después del último concierto, se fueron a Hawaii para disfrutar de unos días juntos y a solas para poder darle rienda a su amor. Nada más entrar a la habitación que compartirían, quedaron encantados.

Como los dos eran famosos y tenían éxito, decidieron darse un pequeño capricho y escoger una de las suites del hotel. Era amplia y tenía acceso directo a la playa, con grandes ventanales a través de los cuales entraba la luz, aunque contaba con grandes cortinas que proporcionaban la privacidad necesaria para no ser vistos desde la playa. Toda la decoración era de colores claros, principalmente blancos y arenas. Había una gran cama King Size, dos sofás, una gran televisión, una mesa auxiliar y otra de comedor con cuatro sillas.

Sam besó a su novio, encantado de poder compartir con él esa experiencia. Blaine correspondió el beso rápidamente, rodeando el cuello del otro con sus brazos y jugando con la melena rubia, algo que se había vuelto uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

El moreno estaba tan perdido en ese beso que no se dio cuenta de que se estaban desplazando hasta que sus piernas chocaron con la cama y los dos cayeron sobre ella. El rubio pasó a besar su cuello, sacando esos ligeros gemidos que tanto le fascinaban. No habían pasado de masturbarse todavía, pero en ese momento no les importó, iban a entregarse el uno al otro por primera vez.

Cuando terminaron, estuvieron un rato tumbados hasta que se dieron cuenta que estaban en la playa y que podían descansar tomando el sol. Se pusieron los bañadores y decidieron ir al mar primero, para eliminar cualquier resto de semen y sudor que pudiera haber en sus cuerpos. Fue algo rápido y después volvieron a la arena, para darse crema y tumbarse en las dos hamacas que había frente a su habitación exclusivamente para ellos, en las que habían colocado las toallas.

Después de unos segundos, Sam se cansó de la distancia que había entre él y su novio, por lo que se levantó y acercó su hamaca a la del otro para estar a su lado. Cuando se volvió a tumbar, se puso de lado para acariciar el vientre de su amado. Todavía estaba húmedo por el rápido baño que se acababan de dar.

–Estamos tan bien aquí. –El rubio susurró.

–¿Pensabas que estaríamos así cuando pensamos en este viaje? –Blaine preguntó después de darle un beso en los labios, olvidándose del resto del mundo en ese momento.

–Esperaba que sí, ya sabía lo que sentía por ti y esperaba ser correspondido. –El actor confesó.

–Para mí es un sueño hecho realidad.

Volvieron a besarse y estuvieron bastante rato así mientras el sol iluminaba sus pieles. Acabaron por volver al mar, algo acalorados y no sólo por la temperatura exterior. Desde que habían descubierto su amor, estaban intentando ver hasta dónde podían llevar la pasión.

A pesar de todo, no estaban cómodos en hacerlo en un lugar tan expuesto, por lo que se conformaron con entrar al agua hasta que ésta le cubría la mitad del pecho al rubio, que el moreno se agarrara a sus fuertes hombros y rodeara su cintura con sus piernas, mientras era sujetado por las grandes manos del actor que se situaron en sus glúteos.

Se besaron, charlaron y se rieron. Eran ellos, los dos mejores amigos, eso no iba a cambiar. Sólo eran aún más táctiles de lo que lo habían sido. La pasión era más fuerte de la que habían sentido anteriormente, al igual que el amor, pero no estaban asustados. Sabían que habían encontrado a la persona que estaban destinados a amar.

* * *

El móvil de Blaine y Sam comenzó a sonar y despertó a la pareja, que estaban tumbados desnudos en la cama. Como no paraba de sonar, decidieron que iban a responder al siguiente que llamara. La canción Sammy sonó y el rubio corrió a responder su teléfono.

–¿Santana? Son las siete de la mañana, ¿qué quieres? –El actor quiso saber.

–Felicitarte por las fotos tan sexys que han aparecido de ti y Blaine en Internet… Gran manera de hacer público vuestro noviazgo. –La latina contestó y su amigo sabía que estaba sonriendo.

–¿Qué fotos? –Evans miró a su novio con terror, que rápidamente cogió su móvil y comenzó a buscar por la red. No tardaron en encontrar las fotos y se relajaron un poco. Eran imágenes de ellos en la playa, besándose, acariciándose, dándose crema y tomando un baño. No había nada de contenido sexual, cosa que sólo habrían podido conseguir si hubieran grabado en la habitación, pero podrían haber sido descuidados con las cortinas. Le extrañó no escuchar a nadie al otro lado, sólo había ruidos.

–Estoy tan feliz de veros así. –La que respondió fue Brittany, por lo que supuso que habían estado peleando por ver quién hablaba.

–Es muy pronto aquí, quiero que sepáis que estamos tranquilos y que no vamos a mentir con respecto a nuestra relación. Ahora, si nos disculpáis, se nos hizo tarde anoche y queremos volver a dormir. –Evans se despidió de sus amigas y colgó el teléfono. Miró a su novio que sonreía mirando el teléfono. –¿De qué te ríes?

–He mandado un mensaje a todos diciendo que sabemos lo que se ha publicado y que estamos tranquilos, recordándoles que aquí son las siete de la mañana y diciéndoles que queremos descansar un rato. Después me he puesto a leer los comentarios de las imágenes.

–Eso no ha sido buena idea. –Sam estaba preocupado.

–Sí lo es. Al parecer mis fans estaban deseando que tú fueras "mi Sammy" … Imagínate lo mal que lo habría pasado cualquiera que fuera mi novio y fuera llamado "mi Sammy" … –Blaine negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar los comentarios. –Mis fans están felices y las tuyas en su mayoría también. Hay algún comentario homófobo, pero son muy pocos. Incluso han hecho dibujos, vídeos e historias de nosotros. ¡Es una locura!

–La verdad es que somos realmente sexys juntos. –El rubio comentó y movió las cejas sugestivamente.

–¿Estás preocupado porque se ha hecho pública nuestra relación? –El moreno acarició la cara de su pareja. Sabía que estaba cambiando el tono de la conversación, pero estaba preocupado.

–Te amo y eso no es algo que deba avergonzarme. Tarde o temprano se iban a enterar y las fotos están muy bien. –El actor lo besó.

–¿Estás muy cansado? –El cantante preguntó.

–Sí, pero por ti puedo esperar a dormir otro rato.

Volvieron a besarse con intensidad, preparándose para otra ronda de pasión. Parecía que eran incapaces de saciarse, pero tampoco les importaba. Disfrutaban mucho juntos y tenían todo el futuro para amarse y desearse. Tenían la complicidad de los dos mejores amigos y el amor de dos amantes, la mejor combinación. Los dos eran felices y, aunque no sabían lo que les deparaba el futuro, estaban tranquilos porque estaban juntos y eso era lo más importante.


	22. EPÍLOGO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar... Aquí traigo el epílogo... Os agradezco todo el apoyo que me habéis dado, ha sido maravilloso escribir esta historia. Creo que es una de las que menos ha sufrido Blaine, pero aun así hemos tenido una historia bastante buena... Ya tengo pensada la siguiente historia... Y puedo decir que vuelvo a "mis orígenes" en cierto sentido... Ya lo descubriréis...

* * *

 _ **EPÍLOGO**_

Blaine estaba sentado junto a Marley en el estudio de grabación. Ella había conseguido un contrato en la discográfica de su amigo gracias a su apoyo y, por si eso no era poco, había accedido a cantar una canción para su primer álbum.

Habían pasado dos años desde que Anderson comenzara su primera gira y su vida era casi perfecta. Sam y él estaban tan enamorados como el primer día y, aunque habían tenido algún problema, nada había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para romper su relación.

 _All or nothing_

 _All or nothing_

 _At all_

 _All or nothing*_

–Es hermosa. –Evans llegó y besó la mejilla de su novio. Éste le sonrió con cariño.

–Ya está lista para salir, la discográfica quiere que sea el primer single, por lo que saldrá a la venta pronto. Vamos a grabar el vídeo la semana que viene. –El moreno informó.

–Aún no sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo por mí. –Ella comentó.

–No he hecho nada que tú no habrías hecho por mí. Sólo necesitabas que alguien te escuchara y yo me encargué de ello. Sé que vas a triunfar y yo podré decir que te descubrí. –Blaine sonrió ampliamente, contento de que su amiga también tenía su oportunidad.

–¿Creías que lo había hecho por Mercedes y no lo iba a hacer por ti? –Sam se sentó a su lado y pasó su brazo por los hombros de la chica.

–Pero Mercedes ya tenía un contrato discográfico y él sólo tuvo que grabar la canción en su disco y el vídeo. Por mí ha hecho más. –Ella argumentó.

Blair entró y sonrió al ver a los tres. Ella había aceptado ser la manager de Marley también y entre ella y Anderson habían conseguido esa primera oportunidad a la joven. La verdad era que casi todo había sido cosa del joven. Su éxito le había puesto en una posición en la que podía pedir casi cualquier cosa, que la productora se apresuraría a conseguirlo. Si él hubiera sido más prepotente, esa petición podría haber pasado desapercibida, pero, como seguía siendo el humilde y sencillo Blaine que habían conocido dos años antes, se habían tomado muy en serio esa petición. Bueno, esa y el dúo con Sam, que grababan esa misma tarde, para el segundo disco del joven.

–¿Estáis listos para vuestra canción? Va a ser algo histórico, la primera pareja gay en grabar un dúo original y romántico en un disco. –Ella estaba realmente emocionada. No sólo iban a cantar juntos, iban a hacerlo de forma acústica y grabada como si fuera una actuación. No iban a hacerlo de la forma tradicional, habían preparado un estudio con un piano para Blaine, una guitarra para Sam y dos micrófonos. La canción sería grabada sin cortes y sin otros instrumentos acompañándola. De hecho, el videoclip sería esa misma grabación, había tres cámaras preparadas para eso, dos listas para obtener un primer plano de cada uno y otra con un plano de los dos. Por eso habían puesto pétalos de rosas por el suelo y sobre el piano y los habían puesto uno junto al otro, de manera que había poca distancia entre ellos.

Los tres fueron al estudio, donde les esperaba el productor. La pareja entró al estudio y se sentaron en sus sitios. Se miraron con complicidad y esperaron a la indicación de que podían comenzar. El primero en tocar fue Sam y poco después lo siguió Blaine. Ese momento era tan especial para los dos que no paraban de sonreír y mirarse.

 ** _Words*_**

 _I could write books in my sleep, without thinking too deep_

 _I could speak for a hundred days_

 _I could explain a concept that you didn't get_

 _And I would do it in one thousand ways_

 _I could write you a poem Shakespeare or Cohen would have called their own_

 _But everything changes now that you're mine_

 _And all of my words are left behind_

 _Cause no matter how hard I try my tongue is still tied by you_

 _I just wanna tell you I love you, it's the hardest thing to say_

 _I turned my head upside down, trying to find some kind of way_

 _Just to tell you I need you, in a way that will be heard_

 _I try to be a poet, but since I met you, I've never been good with words_

 _I used to be specific and be explicit with every thought I'd contemplate_

 _Do you have any idea what it's like to feel something you just can't articulate?_

 _Ain't a noun that I've heard, adjective or verb good enough for you_

 _But everything changes now that you're mine_

 _And all of my words are left behind_

 _Cause no matter how hard I try, my tongue is still tied by you_

 _I just wanna tell you I love you, it's the hardest thing to say_

 _I turned my head upside down, trying to find some kind of way_

 _Just to tell you I need you, in a way that will be heard_

 _I try to be a poet, but since I met you, I've never been good with words_

 _There's only so many different ways_

 _There's only so many old cliches_

 _That I can use_

 _So what can I do_

 _Tell me what can I do_

 _I just wanna tell you I love you, it's the hardest thing to say_

 _I turned my head upside down, trying to find some kind of way_

 _Just to tell you I need you, in a way that will be heard_

 _I try to be a poet, but since I met you_

 _I try to be a poet, but since I met you_

 _I promise you I'm a poet, but since I met you_

 _I've never been good with words_

Había sido tan perfecta, que el productor no quiso que volvieran a intentarlo porque habían creado magia en ese momento. Era tan auténtica y tan real que podía perder espontaneidad y complicidad si volvían a tocarla. La pareja se dio un rápido beso antes de salir a escuchar cómo había quedado.

Después fueron a visitar a Cooper, tenía una nueva novia e iba a presentársela en ese momento. Habían quedado en un restaurante y cuando entraron notaron varias miradas hacia ellos, algo que era normal porque eran una de las parejas de moda. Habían estado en muchas alfombras rojas juntos, tanto para las galas de premios de actores de televisión como en galas de músicos (con alguna nominación y premio para ambos en sus respectivas carreras). Además, Blaine había conseguido un pequeño papel en la serie de su novio. Eran sólo tres capítulos, pero estaban siendo muy esperados por los fans de ambos.

Compartían fans, pasión por la música y la actuación, aficiones, amistad… Eran tan perfectos como pareja que sabían que nada podría separarlos. El tiempo les traería muchas cosas, más éxito, nuevos proyectos, una familia… Pero en ese momento, tenían todo lo que podían desear y más…

* * *

 _*Me habría encantado poner una canción de Chord en esta historia, pero ni Homeland ni Hold On tienen el tinte romántico que busco. También me habría gustado poner alguna de Computer Games, pero tampoco me encajaban... Por si hay alguien despistado, Computer Games es el grupo que han formado Chuck y Darren Criss y han sacado tres canciones. Son maravillosas, así que si no las habéis escuchado, no sé a qué estáis esperando... Por si no lo sabéis, la primera canción es All Of Nothing, de Glee, interpretada por Blaine y Marley y la segunda canción es Words, original de Darren Criss (creo que es la canción más romántica de Darren). Por cierto, así como con All Of Nothing sabéis como se distribuye la letra entre los dos, en Words me imagino a los dos cantando todo el rato, algo así como en Something Stupid de Frank y Nancy Sinatra._


End file.
